Europa no baai
by zryvanierkic
Summary: Probablemente lo que más ha abundado en nuestra relación es la falta de serenidad y sinceridad... Pero ya estoy harto... No pienso dejarte ir.
1. La razón del adiós

Sekaiichi y Junjou no son de mi creación, y menos reales (lamentablemente, porque si lo fueran existirían Hatori y Takano, y Nowaki, Asahina, Miyagi y Shinobu... Qué tristeza...). Ellos pertenecen a Nakamura-sensei, definitivamente una de las mangakas más importantes de todo el universo (LA mangaka...).

Este es un pequeño primer experimento que creé mucho después de San Takano. Me había jurado que jamás intentaría escribir sobre los personajes de Junjou, pero bueno, las palabras se las lleva el viento, jajaja!

Espero que les guste, he procurado ser lo menos cercana a la historia original, guardando la esencia ;)

Una vez más, hay algunas palabras en japonés que quizás suenen a piedras, lo lamento. Y he cometido el error de intentar escribir un diálogo en inglés (realmente necesito ejercitarme...).

Se aceptan reviews, de veras, no voy a enfadarme si me lanzan tomatazos...

Que lo disfruten... Arigatou!

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**La razón del adiós**

¿Ta… Takano-san? – _nunca __pude __olvidar __esa __mirada__… _

_Era la misma incertidumbre reflejada por ese par de esmeraldas el día de su declaración. Era evidente que me amaba. Pero yo ya estaba harto de esperar. Ya no deseaba seguir esperando._

Ah, Onodera. Estaba a punto de buscarte para despedirme – _sus __ojos __verdes __se __abrieron __con __sorpresa, __y __recorrieron __todas __y __cada __una __de __las __cajas __que __los __de __la __mudanza __estaban __sacando __de __mi __departamento. __El __maletín __que __llevaba __asido __por __su __mano __izquierda __cayó __al __piso, __junto __con __el __sobre __en __el __que __de __seguro __llevaba __algún __manuscrito __que __yo __le __había __asignado. __Me __puse __aún __más __nervioso, __pero __lo __disimulé __a __la __perfección. __Para __mi __desgracia__… _– Me mudo con Yokozawa – _sus __ojos __se __llenaron __de __dolor, __de __un __dolor __que __me __rompió __el __corazón, __sobre __todo __cuando __se __transformó __en __lágrimas. __Y __su __pregunta __espontánea __ahogó __mi __explicación._

_E inició el desastre…_

¿Có… có… cómo…?

No sé si ya lo sabrás, pero Hatori tomará mi lugar a partir del lunes… Me marcho con Yokozawa a los Estados Unidos. Abriremos allá una editorial y ¡Hey, Onodera! – _sólo __el __sobre __y __el __maletín __se __quedaron __frente __mío. __Y __no __me __abrió __la __puerta __por __más __que __insistí __durante __toda __la __noche._

_Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… _

_Una vez más expresé lo contrario a mis sentimientos… Una vez más, sin planearlo, te herí, por hablar a medias..._

_Onodera… Ritsu… ¿Dónde estás?_

_¿Por qué no quisiste escucharme…?_

_Dime que no te he vuelto a perder… Dime que no es para siempre…_

Esa noche Takano Masamune recogió del suelo la última evidencia de que Onodera Ritsu había existido en su vida.

Al día siguiente… le esperaba la peor y la más nefasta de las sorpresas.

_Pero ahora que me encuentro oculto tras Hatori y Yoshino-sensei… siento que tengo una oportunidad… Aunque los recuerdos se agolpen en mi mente…_


	2. ¿Segunda confesión?

**II**

**¿Segunda confesión?**

Marukawa Shoten…

Un mes antes del recuerdo atraído por la mente borrascosa de un hombre de ojos marrones…

Un día normal, común y silvestre… Un día lleno de

¡ONODERA… ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ EL MANUSCRITO?

Lo dejé en tu escritorio…

¿LO DEJASTE DICES? ¡NO MIENTAS, INÚTIL!

Takano-san, con todo el respeto que se merece, deje de fregarme la existencia…

¡INSOLENTE, TE DARÉ UNA TONELADA DE DOCUMENTOS HASTA QUE NECESITES VIVIR AQUÍ PARA TERMINAR DE EDITARLOS!

Francamente nunca va a dejar de atormentarme, ¿cierto…? Lo tiene aplastado con sus asquerosos pies, imbécil… – Ritsu lo miró con fastidio, mezclado con una dosis de lástima.

¿Se acercaba la fecha de entrega y por ello Takano-san estaba como un muerto en vida?

Oh, no, esta vez no.

Esta vez...

¿Eh? – parpadeó, confuso. Luego, sacó de debajo de sus pies el ahora doblado y sucio fólder, cuya carátula le gritaba que era lo que andaba buscando desde la mañana, gracias a la etiqueta que Ritsu le había colocado diligentemente. Por ello, por primera vez en siglos, se sonrojó. Todo Esmeralda se asombró ante este milagro. Incluidos los muñequitos.

Vaya, vaya… ¿será que Takano-san está enamorado? Desde hace un mes está muy distraído, ¿no lo creen? – el comentario inocente de Mino arrancó una risita disimulada de parte de Kisa. Pero Ritsu dirigió automáticamente su mirada hacia su computadora, sin mostrar emoción alguna, más pálido de lo normal. Dos ojos lo observaron con fijeza, y su dueño caminó hacia él.

Onodera – Hatori se le acercó, simulando que le enseñaba un escrito – Hum… ¿te sientes bien?

¿Eh? Sí, Hatori-san, me encuentro bien… Tengo un informe pendiente para Yokozawa-san, por eso estoy un poco estresado – intentó sonreírle. Pero sólo pudo forzar una mueca.

Ya veo – lo miró fijamente – Hoy no traje almuerzo… y por lo que sé tú no sueles alimentarte como deberías…

Es la falta de tiempo…

Esas cosas deben ser tu prioridad, si te mueres afectarías la entrega de las impresiones, nos generarías un trabajo adicional, y te convertirías en un gasto no programado para la empresa – lo deprimió, haciéndolo sentir como un estorbo – En fin, si quieres darle una oportunidad a tu cuerpo de sobrevivir y subsistir… ¿te gustaría acompañarme? Yo invito, pero sólo por ser la primera vez...

¿Eh? – eso era muy extraño. De todos los editores, incluido el idiota de Takano-san, Tori era el menos sociable. Medio turbado, logró sonreírle, agradecido – Gra… gracias. Por… por supuesto… lo acompañaré…

¡Hey, menos conversación y más trabajo! – Takano se acercó a ambos y miró fríamente a Ritsu, luego de casi desintegrar a Hatori con la mirada, quien huyó hacia su lugar –Onodera, supongo que si estás chismeando ya debes tener la propuesta para la nueva programación…

No estaba chismeando, y lamentablemente aún me falta afinar algunos puntos. Pero no te preocupes, se lo entregaré directamente a Yokozawa-san cuando lo termine…

Jum, me lo entregarás primero a mí. No quiero que Takafumi piense que apruebo cualquier – calló al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Ritsu. Y entendió que lo había confundido – Digo, Yokozawa puede

Descuide, se lo entregaré apenas termine para que le dé su visto bueno – fue evidente para todos que a Onodera no le había agradado la familiaridad de su expresión, aunque Kisa y Mino no entendieran aún la razón. Y por segunda vez en el día, Takano se sonrojó… por su propia falta de criterio.

X.X

No conocía este restaurante…

Yo tampoco, al menos hasta hace dos semanas, en que vine con Yoshi… kawa Chiharu a buscar unos materiales para sus bocetos.

Ya veo.

Y – lo observó llevarse a la boca un bocado de su plato con los palillos. Definitivamente Ritsu no debía haber comido decentemente hacía días, porque su plato, que antes había estado repleto, ahora estaba casi vacío, en menos de cinco minutos – nos encontramos de casualidad con Takano-san y Yokozawa – Ritsu casi se atoró, pero supo disimularlo – Los vi… muy ensimismados, revisando unos folletos sobre viajes al extranjero… Creo que están planeando algún viaje de turismo, ¿te ha comentado algo? – esperó en silencio, comiendo con la vista dirigida con disimulo hacia su compañero de mesa.

Ah, no… Jajaja… Su… supongo que ellos se llevan tan bien como para emprender ese tipo de aventuras juntos…

Yo diría que

Hatori-san… ¿por qué me está diciendo esto? – no lo miró. Fijó sus ojos verdes en su vaso. Hatori se tensó levemente. No sabía que Onodera podía ser tan directo (cómo se notaba que no lo conocía…) – Yo… no estoy interesado en saber sobre la vida de Takano-san… y menos sobre su amigo...

Sin embargo, cuando entraste a trabajar a Marukawa, me preguntaste sobre la amistad de esos dos – se sonrojó.

Bueno… es que… yo...

Además, te lo comento porque no pude evitar notar tu expresión ante el comentario de Mino… Hace más de un mes que ustedes no vienen ni juntos ni se retiran a la misma hora… Hum, sin ánimo de ofenderte o ser indiscreto, ¿ha ocurrido algo entre ustedes?

¿Eh? No, es que… yo he tenido unos asuntos que atender… Familiares – al sentir la mirada del otro sobre él, se sonrojó aún más – He estado intentando romper el compromiso arreglado al que mis padres me empujaron desde que soy un niño – Hatori abrió los ojos por completo – Como no había podido solucionarlo hasta ahora, sólo me quedó la opción de regresar a la casa de mis padres para intentar atacar desde dentro…

No quería

Descuide. Aunque no solemos tratarnos mucho, Hatori-san es una de las personas a las que más respeto y en la que más confío. No olvido lo mucho que me ayudó cuando entré en Marukawa…

No lo vuelvas a repetir. Tu habilidad era ya innata aunque no hubieras tenido experiencia previa…

Gracias… Hatori-san, ¿lo sabe, verdad? – su voz sonó tan triste, que al hombre le recordó por un momento al Chiaki que se ponía celoso por culpa de las admiradoras que él tenía. Sintió casi como un deber moral la necesidad de ayudarlo.

Y tú… ¿sabes lo de Yoshikawa y yo… mejor dicho… lo de Yoshino y yo? – Ritsu movió afirmativamente la cabeza – Vaya, creía que lograba disimularlo cuando viene a la oficina…

En persona sí, pero… cuando Yoshikawa-sensei llama por teléfono, sus ojos… brillan. Y sonríe de forma extraña… – Hatori bajó la mirada, divertido ante la expresión de incomodidad de Onodera. Pero lo comprendía. Incluso él mismo se sentía ligeramente nervioso al hablar de sus sentimientos.

Bueno, es inevitable… Tú y Takano-san también se comportan de esa manera cuando están juntos – Ritsu se encogió – No te avergüences. Yo puedo entenderte, también estoy enamorado de otro hombre… Si quieres hablar, te escucho. Y si no, descuida, yo no le contaré esto a nadie.

Confío en usted, Hatori-san, es sólo que… Me siento extraño – se sonrojó – He luchado contra esto por más de diez años y ahora hasta puedo hablarlo con otra persona que no es ni Takano-san ni Yokozawa-san – Hatori frunció el ceño.

¿Acaso él también lo sabe? – empezaba a vislumbrar la razón por la cual el hombre se mostraba siempre tan hosco con el castaño.

Habiendo sido su pareja en el tiempo que estuvimos alejados – alzó la vista hacia el sorprendido Tori. Y sus lágrimas lo conmovieron – entenderá que sabe perfectamente bien sobre lo nuestro… y que me odia más que a nadie en este mundo… De modo que, si lo que dice usted está directamente relacionado con la broma de Mino-san… sin duda ha terminado por reconquistarlo… Ya lo perdí – ocultó su cara entre sus manos. Hatori se sintió impotente, como cuando Chiaki tenía un bloqueo y ni sus caricias lograban quitarle la desesperación.

Sé que lo conoces más tiempo que yo

Desde antes que usted, pero no mejor que usted, y menos que Yokozawa…

De acuerdo. Tú lo conociste siendo un niño. Pero yo de adulto, y me atrevería a decir que es un hombre de decisiones firmes. Te puedo asegurar que él no ha tomado una que deba afectarte de esta manera. Créeme, y piensa más bien en la manera más idónea para terminar con ese compromiso… Imagina que si lo logras, no sólo estarás libre tú, sino que él también se sentirá menos ansioso y presionado…

Hatori-san…

Respecto a Yokozawa, él odia incluso el aire que respira, pero te puedo asegurar que algo bueno debe tener, ya que sólo cosecha éxitos en su carrera, y aún conserva la amistad de nuestro jefe. Takano-san, como debes saber mejor que nadie, es muy selectivo al momento de elegir a sus amistades. Contrólate, Onodera, e intenta relajarte… si sigues así enfermarás y tu rendimiento bajará… Te ayudaré a lograrlo… en retribución a tu discreción… Sólo te pido que pongas un poco más de tu parte.

Ritsu se aferró a esa idea como si se tratara de un salvavidas en medio del mar. Y lo miró, sonrojado y aún con el rostro empapado, pero sonriente.

X.X

Hatori – retrocedió al oír su voz. Ritsu había entrado a los servicios y él se dirigía en ese instante a la oficina, por un pasillo solitario. Evitó sonreír al ver el rostro de su jefe, que definitivamente mostraba una expresión que él a veces solía poner cuando sorprendía a Chiaki hablando de Yanase – Te vi llegar con Onodera…

Hoy no trajimos almuerzo. Tal y como me pidió usted en una ocasión – los ojos marrones lo escudriñaron con fiereza – quise asegurarme de que se alimentara, al menos hoy, correctamente – Takano se relajó. Hatori jamás mentía (mejor dicho, no lo había pescado mintiendo… Hasta ahora).

Ah… Gracias… Onodera… es muy descuidado…

¿Siempre ha sido así? Me comentó que se conocen desde antes de su ingreso a Marukawa – por tercera vez en su vida el rostro de Takano se tiñó de un color rojizo.

Pues… sí. Lo conocí en la escuela, pero íbamos en grados diferentes…

Ya veo. ¿Era igual de gruñón? – Takano-san se puso realmente nervioso ante el interrogatorio. A sus espaldas, Ritsu casi voló hacia la oficina al verlos de lejos.

Pues… no. Era muy… tierno…

Increíble, con lo desagradable que es ahora... Últimamente está más delgado, ¿no cree? – Takano se sonrojó nuevamente y desvió la mirada. Hatori sonrió, complacido al verificar que sí estaba enamorado, pero no del morocho de mirada fría – Sé que no debo meterme, y que si él no fuera responsable y capaz usted no le habría dado el trabajo pero, me parece a mí que debería aconsejarle que se tome las cosas con calma…

Eso hago, pero ya ves que es un terco…

Oh, es cierto, puede llegar a ser demasiado insoportable cuando se obsesiona… Pero yo creo que si el Takano-san de la época estudiantil le habla, él entenderá – esta vez no se sonrojó. Pero se sintió frente a un superior, a alguien de mayor experiencia que estaba presto a brindarle su apoyo desinteresado. No por algo Hatori era mayor que él, pese a ser su subordinado. Igual que Ritsu, decidió confiarle su secreto – Perdóneme por hablar de más…

No te disculpes... Gracias… por tu consejo. Tienes razón, eso haré. Hablaré con Ritsu, lo que menos quiero es que se enferme… – sonrieron.

Gracias. Si me disculpa, estaba planeando salir. Yoshino ya tiene los storyboards…

¿Tan pronto? – lo miró con desconfianza.

Creo que se está esforzando tanto como Onodera, como compensación por las cinco noches sin dormir del último ciclo… Se parecen, ¿sabe? Aun cuando a veces pienso que él no me ama – Takano se asombró al oírlo hablar con tanta naturalidad sobre sus sentimientos – descubro a los días que en verdad ha estado trabajando al doscientos por ciento para que yo esté tranquilo, sin importarle su propia salud… Aunque eso no me libera por completo de mis miedos y celos, ya que no puedo evitar desear oír un te amo… Pero al final comprendo que vale esperar todo el tiempo del mundo para aunque sea sólo ver su sonrisa dirigida a mí… Así no me diga que me ama, me basta con que ambos lo sepamos… Eso es lo más valioso que tengo.

X.X

Aún la broma latía como un gusano en sus oídos… "_¿Será __que __Takano-san __está __enamorado?__"_

Si es así… _No __debo __reprochárselo... __me __he __demorado __demasiado__… _Creo que yo habría hecho lo mismo…

¿Con qué? – su voz le ocasionó un pre-infarto. Apoyado contra la pared de entrada a la estación de trenes, lo esperaba, mirándolo de manera diferente. Más humana y menos salvaje, a su parecer.

¡No hagas eso! – logró relajarse – Hablaba conmigo mismo sobre un problema familiar…

Ya veo. Aún es temprano – miró su reloj – Hace una semana descubrí un restaurante bonito, abierto las veinticuatro horas, ¿puedes acompañarme? Y luego te acompañaré yo a la casa de tus padres…

¿Para qué? – empezó a sentirse nervioso. ¿Y si lo invitaba a su próxima boda?

Hay un tema de la revista de este mes que quiero coordinar contigo, pero como se trata de algo que nos permitirá acelerar el trabajo de los editores, pensé que sería mejor conversarlo personalmente, ya he hecho lo propio con Hatori… Sabes que a pesar de tratarlos como a esclavos, no me gusta que se sientan mal. Así es que estoy hablando con cada uno por separado…

Ah… De acuerdo, pero procuremos no demorar mucho… – empezaron a caminar. Ritsu empezaba a imaginar cuál sería dicho restaurante – Ah, ¿te refieres al de adornos chinos y decoración roja y dorada?

No. Está a su espalda, es uno de comida rápida… ¿O prefieres ir al que dices?

No, no, el que dijiste está bien – _Quizás __a __ese __vas __solamente __con __Yokozawa__… __No __quiero __que __nos __compares__… __No __lo __soportaría._

X.X

Como siempre que estaban fuera del trabajo, el silencio fue el amo y señor hasta que realizaron el pedido. Una vez se quedaron solos, esperando que les trajeran los emparedados, fue el mayor, como siempre, el primero en hablar. Y lo hizo, empleando en verdad el tono de un amigo, y no de un jefe. Y menos el de un amante.

¿Cómo va tu proceso de edición?

Ah, bien. Ya he acabado con el más importante, como debes recordar. Y ahora empezaré con el de Motou-sensei.

Y yo pensaba, como recuerdas, cederte a Kaitou-sensei. Pero después de pensarlo mucho, he decidido no hacerlo – Onodera palideció.

¿Por qué, he hecho algo malo… he ocasionado algún problema… Yokozawa-san se ha quejado por alguno de mis informes…? ¿O te estás vengando por mi resistencia? – se sonrojó por su propio comentario.

Jamás haría lo último, y lo sabes perfectamente bien… Yokozawa, aunque no lo diga, admira y valora tu trabajo, porque es casi perfecto. Y por supuesto que no has hecho algo malo. No creas que porque en ocasiones logro confundir las cosas, no puedo llegar a ser lo suficientemente objetivo como para valorar tu desempeño. Por algo no estás ahora en la misma posición de Hatori, para mí y para el resto – el otro se relajó. Y sintió un pequeño calorcito extendiéndose desde su corazón hasta el resto de su cuerpo – Lo que ocurre… y lamento tener que mezclar una vez más las cosas… es que todo este asunto de tu familia, tu novia y el trabajo, sumado a mi falta total de prudencia, debo reconocer, te están llevando a una muerte segura. Y no puedo permitirlo – trajeron su pedido – Gracias – nuevamente el silencio llegó cuando el mozo se retiró.

Yo… sé que no me estoy alimentando apropiadamente…

Hatori me ha dicho que NO te estás alimentando – Ritsu tragó saliva.

Lo hago cuando estoy en casa de mis padres…

No mientas. Las veces que he ido a espiarte he visto que en cuanto se menciona el asunto de tu boda te levantas y te vas a tu cuarto sin haber probado bocado – lo miró horrorizado – Hey, ¿acaso tú también no me espiabas en la época del colegio? Tengo todo el derecho de vigilarte – Ritsu se controló lo suficiente para no lanzarle el azucarero – Como has decidido alejarte de mí por completo, no había podido comprobar si almorzabas o no – bajó la mirada y la voz – Ritsu yo… lo siento.

¿Lo sientes? – frunció el ceño – Para empezar, ¿por qué deberías sentirlo?

Porque, aunque digas lo contrario – bajó la mirada, sorprendiéndolo una vez más con su sonrojo – sé que lo de tu familia y tu novia es en parte por mí… Yo no tenía derecho a obligarte a romper ese compromiso… Y quizás estás haciendo esto y luego te arrepientas…

La mente de Ritsu voló nuevamente hacia la broma de Mino-san… "_¿Será __que __Takano-san __está __enamorado?__" _Si era así… ¿le decía eso porque él había decidido ya con quién quedarse?

No… no lo hago por ti… Yo quiero estar libre de algo que no elegí para mí – volteó la cara – Y, si en determinado caso tú y Yokozawa-san deciden casarse, obviamente ni siquiera pienses en invitarme… no tengo dinero ni para el viaje ni para el regalo – habló casi sin pensar en sus propias palabras. Sólo cuando volteó a verlo, molesto, notó su expresión de incredulidad – ¿Q… qué?

¿Quién demonios te ha dicho semejante barbaridad?

Pues… ¿acaso no planeas viajar con él al extranjero? – iba a matar a Hatori o a Yokozawa, cualquiera que hubiera abierto la bocota… O mejor a ambos, por si las dudas.

Lo que tenga que hacer con él no es de incumbencia de nadie, incluyéndote. Y no tiene nada que ver con mis sentimientos… ¿Qué debo hacer – se inclinó por encima de la mesa y empleó un volumen de voz adecuado para que sólo Ritsu lo oyera – para que entiendas que sólo te amo a ti? – se miraron a los ojos. Ritsu se sonrojó levemente, como una novia ante el piropo de su amor.

Si es así, entonces déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera… ¿No dijiste que querías que aprenda de tu autora? Quizás con ella pueda al fin entender la totalidad de los mangas Shōjo, y termine de gustarme esto de ser editor del género...

Sólo si prometes almorzar todos los días. O al menos desayunar bien…

Ya he quedado con Hatori-san en almorzar juntos en el restaurante…

¿Y el desayuno…? Es la comida más importante del día – Ritsu apretó los puños. Le estaba colmando la paciencia – Si no tienes algo en el estómago, pue

Arg, ¡si quieres desayunamos juntos una hora antes! – Takano casi explota de felicidad.

¿Lo dices en serio…?

Si con eso te callas y me dejas en paz, puedo pasar el martirio…

¡Perfecto! – poco le faltó para aplaudir. Ritsu se bebió su refresco para evitar sonreírle – Hum… ¿te puedo ir a recoger a tu casa?

Ni lo pienses… Tirarías a la basura todo mi avance…

De acuerdo. Te esperaré aquí todos los días a las ocho de la mañana…

¿Tan temprano? – y él que deseaba descansar.

Si es a esa hora… tendremos mucho más tiempo para poder estar juntos sin la presión del trabajo – para su mal, Ritsu no pudo evitar sonreír, avergonzado, pero al mismo tiempo feliz, mientras comía. Takano lo notó, y casi se lanzó hacia adelante para abrazarlo. Pero no quería malograr el momento – Ritsu…

¿Mmm?

¿De verdad quieres editar a Kaitou-sensei?

Sí.

En ese caso, ¿te parece si la editamos juntos? – se miraron. Y el movimiento afirmativo del sonrojado Ritsu le supo a un masaje directo al corazón.

X.X

La calle estaba solitaria, y esa fue la única razón por la cual Ritsu le permitió tomarlo de la mano. Esa noche, todo se sentía muy extraño. Takano-san no había intentado ni siquiera besarlo, y menos había sugerido secuestrarlo en su departamento. Simplemente habían hablado de trabajo, le había hecho prometer que no se suicidaría mediante la inanición, habían quedado, increíblemente, en compartir todos los días el desayuno, y, lo más importante, le había vuelto a decir que lo amaba. Pero él… ¿qué cosa había hecho por Takano-san?

Ciertamente no decirle lo que tanto deseaba escuchar. Eso no se encontraba ni se encontraría nunca entre sus alternativas de corto y mediano plazo. Pero… ¿y a largo plazo…? ¿Podría  
>Takano-san seguir esperando hasta el final de su vida…? ¿Podía Ritsu ser tan cruel?<p>

Sin ser consciente de ello, apretó con más fuerza la mano que sostenía la suya, como si temiera que lo soltaran. Takano, al sentir el apretón, lo miró de reojo, sorprendido. Pero al verlo tan sumido en sus pensamientos, no dijo nada. Sólo le correspondió y continuaron caminando, en silencio. Un silencio que esta vez, no era opresivo. Era un silencio compartido.

Llegamos – aún faltaba una cuadra, pero ya se lograba distinguir la imponente casa – Supongo… que sólo puedo llegar hasta aquí…

No me importaría que fueras más lejos… pero quiero hacer las cosas bien para lograr mi libertad – se soltaron – Takano-san, mañana estaré a las ocho donde dijimos, igual, quien llegue antes, puede esperar al otro, ¿cierto? Por favor – le entregó la llave de su departamento – ¿tú… podrías llevarme un poco de mi ropa de invierno? Cada vez hace más frío y sólo traje un par de abrigos…

¿Por qué no los buscamos juntos mañana? Al final de cuentas tendremos tiempo de sobra…

Disculparás que lo diga, pero no confío en ti – como el otro sonrió divertido, agregó, elevando la voz – Jum, idiota… ¡deja de reírte!

Te amo – se miraron a los ojos. Al fin Ritsu podía soportar esos ojos marrones – Y… quiero darte sólo un beso… ¿puedo? – Ritsu dio un respingo y bajó la mirada – Han sido cuatro semanas… Sólo eso, lo juro…

Siempre diciendo cosas impropias, fuera de lugar y momento… ¿Qué te hace suponer que consentiré esa atrocidad…?

Por favor… Sólo uno…

Cállate – no lo miró. Pero se volteó y caminó hacia una calle que estaba a oscuras – Ven – él lo siguió, aún sorprendido por su buena suerte.

Cuando estuvieron ocultos tras un pequeño arbusto, volteó. Pero no alzó la vista. Señal de que hasta ahí llegaba su apertura. Takano-san entendió a la perfección la indirecta. Y sonrió en medio del beso al notar las manos del joven sobre su abrigo, a la altura de su corazón.

Buenas noches – pero cuando la cosa prometía algo más que un beso, cuando Takano-san empezaba a evaluar en su mente de qué manera podía convencerlo para irse de ahí hacia un lugar menos… _expuesto_, tuvieron que separarse a la fuerza, al oír la voz de una de las personas que menos deseaban encontrar en su camino – Ricchan, espero no interrumpirlos...

An… An-chan – al pobre Onodera se le cayó el alma a los pies. Pero la mano de  
>Takano-san logró reanimarlo antes de que se desmayara.<p>

Buenas noches, señorita. Veo que al fin logró enterarse de la verdad – ambas miradas se desafiaron. Pese a la bella ternura de su rostro, la joven no cedió – Creo que ya debe suponer quién soy…

Claro. El patán que le rompió el corazón – fue el turno del mayor para sufrir un pequeño mareo – Porque es la única manera en que explico que algo como lo de ustedes pueda haber concluido con Ricchan rehuyéndole al amor – logró respirar nuevamente. Ya empezaba a temer que Ritsu lo hubiera dibujado ante el resto como un desgraciado.

An-chan, vamos a casa, por favor – Ritsu se soltó con delicadeza y caminó hacia ella, sonrojado, pero serio – Supongo… que entenderás que

¿Eres feliz con él y por eso no deseas seguir con el compromiso?

…esto es algo que debo hablar yo con mis padres. Supongo que cuento con tu discreción – no lo había afirmado, ni lo había negado. Señal, para Takano-san, cien por ciento positiva.

Ya veremos… Vamos – lo tomó de la mano, para fastidio del morocho – Ah, tú – volteó, desafiante – Como acabas de oír, Ritsu y yo tenemos un compromiso… Su familia me ama como a una hija… ¿crees que contigo pasaría lo mismo? ¿Eres capaz acaso de darles un heredero? – Onodera la escuchaba horrorizado, viendo cómo poco a poco la palidez de Takano se intensificaba y su cuerpo parecía contraerse – La editorial es una propiedad de herencia, ¿quieres que se pierda cuando Ricchan muera, tan poco valoras su posesión?

Yo

Ríndete. Esto es un amorío de niñez, un amorío que desaparecerá en el tiempo como un mal sueño… Ya eres un adulto… Piensa en él, deja de ser egoísta – Takano ya iba a marcharse, derrotado, decidido a perder la consciencia en alguna taberna. Pero se detuvo, cuando algo impensable ocurrió.

¡Basta, An-chan! ¡El que no sea natural no quiere decir que no exista! – ambos lo miraron con espanto. Ritsu estaba rojo de la furia, y se había soltado con brusquedad de la mano de la joven – Para que lo sepas, estoy enamorado de él desde hace más de diez años – parecía no ser consciente de sus palabras debido a la ira – Ambos sabemos todo lo que dices… ¡pero aunque seas tú la que tiene un compromiso conmigo, no puedes evitar que mi corazón esté atado al suyo, así es que deja de decidirlo todo… DEJA DE SER TAN MOLESTA Y EGOÍSTA! – se fue corriendo rumbo a su casa, dejando a dos personas con la mente en blanco.

Ya veo – ella fue la primera en hablar – Lo has embrujado…

Él me embrujó primero… Con esta brutal manera de expresarse – suspiró – Supongo que cuenta como una segunda declaración… aunque lo hayas malogrado con tu presencia, mocosa…

¿Cómo te atreves? – parecía querer golpearlo.

Asegúrate de que cene, por favor – pero él habló casi con indiferencia hacia ella, pero suplicando por la salud de Ritsu. Y eso la turbó – En la oficina, Hatori, un compañero, lo hará almorzar todos los días. Y yo, voy a desayunar con él todas las mañanas. Es probable, que lo conozcas más tiempo que yo, así es que sabes que puede estresarse con facilidad ante cualquier tontería… Está muy flaco, nunca lo había visto tan desmejorado como ahora – ella no pudo evitar percatarse de lo mucho que el joven se preocupaba por su prometido – Si algo le pasara, yo me moriría, esta vez sí por completo… Quizás eso te alegraría la vida… pero el precio sería muy alto.

¿Puedo saber… por qué se separaron?

Preferiría que te quedes con la idea de que soy un patán – sonrieron. Para ser dos seres que luchaban por la misma persona, esta acción fue desconcertante – Lo amo, de manera diferente a la tuya, pero lo amo. Quizás, al final, ni tú ni yo seamos quien elija. Pero al menos creo que deberíamos esforzarnos por mantenerlo vivo en este mundo, ¿no crees?

Eres muy maduro para ser un patán… Ahora entiendo por qué te ama – él abrió los ojos por completo. Y no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad al oírla, sonriendo con dulzura – Oye, idiota, ¿por qué lloras?

Olvídalo… no lo entenderías… ¿Aliados? – extendió su mano.

Ufff… Aunque eres realmente molesto… – la estrechó, sellando el pacto.

Ritsu los observaba desde la ventana de su habitación, rojo como un tomate. Imaginaba, por la expresión de Takano-san, que estaba hablando de sus sentimientos.

_Cavé mi propia tumba. Aunque se lo dije a An-chan… debes haberlo tomado como una declaración…_

Se estremeció al pensar lo que le esperaba. Pero al recordar el beso, sonrió con ternura. En verdad, estaba enamorado de ese idiota.


	3. Propuesta decente

**III**

**Propuesta decente**

Europa.

Un año después.

Con tantos países que por su tamaño constituyen en América condados o provincias, era un escondite perfecto. Un lugar donde se podía empezar desde cero.

¿En todos los aspectos…? Pues…

Gracias por venir – la joven pelirroja le habló con un claro acento español, pese a expresarse en inglés – Ritsu, yo…

Disculpe, señorita Letizia… – sacó su celular, sin prestar demasiada atención a su compañera de mesa. Luego de contestar un par de veces en japonés, procurando no alzar la voz, lo apagó, con fastidio – Lo siento, aún mi madre me llama, quizás debería solicitar que mis números no sean entregados a cualquiera. Es la sexta vez que cambio de aparato…

Oh, es que debe preocuparse mucho por tu seguridad… Yo también lo hago – intuyendo lo que iba a ocurrir, Ritsu prefirió ahorrarle la vergüenza.

Se lo agradezco. Bueno, no todo es malo tampoco… Mi novia también me llama, aunque a ella sí le doy el número. Claro que, en ese caso, la conversación sí es agradable – la pobre palideció. Y él, fingiendo no enterarse de su turbación, le mostró su mano izquierda en la que, convenientemente, había colocado en su lugar un anillo delgado… De compromiso –Pero dejemos de hablar de mis problemas familiares, ¿me decía?

Ah… No, no era algo importante. Lo que ocurre es que… como tienes experiencia en edición de mangas – se notaba que estaba reprimiendo el llanto.

_Recuerdo que sentí lástima por ella, y estuve pensando levantarme con una excusa estúpida y dejarla sola. Pero luego me dije que no era correcto. Que ella no merecía un comportamiento tan infantil… Además, era mi jefa, la dueña de la Editorial en la que había entrado a trabajar al mes de mi llegada, cuando ya pensaba que venir aquí había sido el mayor error de mi vida…_

_Se había esforzado, desde mi ingreso a su editorial, en apoyarme, quizás con segundas intenciones, pero apoyarme al fin. Y yo debía ser considerado. Pese a haber decidido no enamorarme, y esta vez era definitivo, no debía bajo ningún concepto permitir que mi rechazo al amor me convirtiera en un ser sin sentimientos…_

…yo creí que podrías ayudarme en el establecimiento de una nueva sección. Creo que… la podríamos llamar… Ha… Hat – rebuscó entre sus papeles – ¡Ah, aquí está! _Hatsukoi_ – Ritsu palideció – Esa palabra significa "primer amor" en japonés, ¿verdad? Creo que es un nombre muy tierno, y como estaría orientada a la edición de historias de amor… Es decir, no vamos a editar mangas porque aquí nadie los escribe – sonrió, más relajada, y Ritsu hizo el esfuerzo monumental de retribuirle – Pero hay un montón de autores que hemos tenido que rechazar cuando han presentado un trabajo parecido a una novela romántica gráfica, por no saber cómo editarlos… ¿Te animas? Podemos traer de Japón cualquier equipo que tú recomiendes, y los materiales que necesitemos.

Por… por supuesto… Pero, debemos contratar en ese caso a otros editores… Yo podría ser el Editor Jefe – _Como __el __perro __de __Takano-san__…_

¡Eso será maravilloso! Lo dejo a tu criterio. Si conoces a alguien, así sea extranjero, puedes traerlo. Te doy carta blanca para emplear cualquier medio…

_Y fue así como me decidí a contratar a la única persona en el mundo que, estaba seguro, jamás podría traicionarme…_

_Pero, no contaba con el poder de la inocencia…_


	4. El paraiso de Takano

**IV**

**El Paraíso de Takano**

Marukawa Shoten…

Once meses y medio antes de la apertura de la Sección _Hatsukoi_ de la editorial europea…

Onodera y Takano… libraban juntos su batalla particular.

¿Algún avance?

Ninguno – sus ojeras lo evidenciaban.

Este mes haré la bendita corrección solo…

No, Takano-san – pareció resucitar ante la mención del asunto – Te dije que lo haría y es lo que voy a hacer… Dame… dame… dos días más, si no duermo dos noches podré lograrlo a tiempo…

Ni pensarlo.

Pero

¡Deja de ser terco! Onodera, es una orden – el otro lo miró con resentimiento.

No estoy enfermo…

Precisamente porque quiero que no lo estés es que lo he decidido. Hatori se encargará de ayudarme – Onodera se terminó su té y se alistó para retirarse, con cara de pocos amigos, dejando el dinero sobre la mesa – Oye, aún no termino…

Tengo que avanzar con mi trabajo, hoy saldré más temprano. Si no lo hago, tendré que amanecerme nuevamente para ayudar a An-chan con sus trabajos de Leyes. De modo que, Takano-san, le rogaré no me moleste durante el día. Dado que ya no tenemos un tema común que tratar – al otro eso le sonó maravillosamente a reproche y celos – le agradeceré que se limite a tratar sus asuntos con Hatori-san. Hasta luego…

X.X

An… An… An-chan…

Ricchan, he venido porque Hatori-san me llamó en nombre del patán – se sentó delante suyo, con expresión contrariada, sin hacer caso de la mirada aterrada del joven. Hatori siguió comiendo, indiferente a cuanto pasaba a su alrededor – Puedo saber… ¿por qué demonios no me habías avisado acerca de la entrega de tus ediciones?

No era posible…

Tenía que ser un error…

Un error de la naturaleza el que Takano-san existiera y se hubiera tomado la molestia de malograrle el almuerzo de esa manera, con Hatori como compinche. Era la única explicación para semejante atrocidad.

Yo… yo… ¡¿Desde cuándo te comunicas con ella? – casi le gritó.

Desde que mi Jefe de Departamento me amenazó con no darme permiso para encontrarme con mi novio – decidido, era un error de la naturaleza que no merecía estar en este mundo…

¿Otro? – An-chan le lanzó una mirada despectiva. Pero se ganó un guiño pícaro que la sonrojó. Hatori siempre actuaba con coquetería, pese a ser lo que era… Y pese a Yoshino – Esteee, ¿por qué?

Porque puedo hacer mi trabajo a la perfección…

Mientes. El otro día sólo trabajaste veinticinco minutos, el resto del día te la pasaste o desmayado o durmiendo – quiso asesinarlo.

Gracias… Hatori-_sama_…

¡Por tu culpa ese idiota me llamó la atención a través de este – Onodera le tapó los oídos a Hatori para que no oyera la grosería – En fin, supongo que al menos en esta ocasión hemos coincidido en algo... Descansa a tus horas, por favor, no quiero que enfermes por mi culpa. Ya he entendido la base de todos los puntos, puedo hacerlo sola.

¿Y qué hay sobre el compromiso? – fue Hatori el que habló. Y ella lo observó fijamente – Hablo por Takano-san, imagina que soy él.

No le des ideas… – Ritsu empezó a temblar.

Estoy… evaluando posibilidades – ambos se sorprendieron – Tal vez intente algo contigo…

¿Qué parte del _soy__gay_ no entendiste? – Ritsu empezó a desear estar en otra mesa.

Hum, cierto… ¿Y ese chico que nunca deja de reírse…?

Bueno, no sabría decirte… A veces pienso que Mino no se decide aún entre ser un humano o seguir en estado larvario – el pobre se atoró.

¿Y el niño que trabaja con ustedes?

¿Niño, hablas de Kisa? Es el más viejo de nosotros. Y, según puedo intuir… también tiene _novio_ – Ritsu estaba a punto de colapsar. Se decidió a preguntar, temblando.

En conclusión…

Aún tendrás que soportarme – Onodera se dejó caer por el asiento, cual ameba.

X.X

Takano-san se había mantenido alejado en todo ese tiempo, para no molestarlo… más. Pero se sentía como un animalito silvestre encerrado en una jaula. Por ello, lo siguió sigilosamente hasta los servicios. Y una vez ahí, sin que se diera cuenta, puso el seguro. Y esperó a que saliera del cubículo, cual fiera asechando a su presa.

Takano-san… ¿qué – no le dio tiempo a continuar su pregunta. Juntando suavemente sus labios, empezó a besarlo. Y él, queriéndolo o no, empezó a responderle, con la misma intensidad. Cuando se separaron, medio jadeantes, replicó – De… deja de hacer tonterías…

Ha pasado casi un mes… desde tu segunda declaración – lo sonrojó más.

¿Qui… quién se declaró? Idiota – se apartó, para lavarse las manos y la cara. El otro lo miraba fijamente. Ya había quitado el seguro de la puerta, pero dudaba que alguien los interrumpiera siendo aún la hora del almuerzo. A no ser que, para su desgracia, fuera Yokozawa el intruso.

Ritsu… al menos hoy… ¿puedes regresar conmigo al departamento? – el agua del grifo corrió y corrió sin que le hicieran caso. Ritsu se quedó con la vista fija en el lavatorio. Y asintió levemente, haciéndolo muy feliz – Compraré bebidas, entonces…

No lo hagas, por favor. Quiero descansar – le entendió.

De acuerdo… ¿Podemos aunque sea ver una película? Esa vez íbamos a hacerlo, pero – lo sonrojó aún más. Ya sabía a qué _vez_ se refería.

Está bien… pero no te enfades si me duermo – trastabilló.

¡Ritsu! – se le notaba muy cansado, tanto, que se dejó ayudar por el otro, sin quejarse – Te propongo algo… Anda a mi departamento – le dio su propia llave – Y si quieres, descansa, o revisa los manuscritos… Pero al menos estarás más relajado sin sentir la presión de la oficina. Por favor, ¿sí?

Nunca te vas a rendir con esto de tratarme como a un niño, ¿verdad? De acuerdo – tomó la llave – Siempre y cuando le digas a _Takafumi_ que no vaya al departamento en dos siglos – Takano-san empezó a reír.

Lo haré. Es más, voy a cambiar de alguna manera la cerradura… O tal vez me mude contigo al tuyo… ¿No crees que sería lo mejor?

Imbécil… Puede ser – añadió bajito, pero él lo escuchó – Bueno, cuando llegue decidiré si me quedo en el tuyo o en el mío. Cuando llegues te abriré… toca ambas puertas.

¿Podemos sacarle un duplicado a ambas llaves? Si estás durmiendo no quisiera despertarte… Y viceversa si alguna vez soy yo el visitado… – Ritsu no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al escuchar su tono infantil.

Como quieras, pero hazlo tú mismo. Yo voy a revisar las últimas cosas antes de irme…

X.X

Llegó tarde, muy tarde, odiándose por haber consentido en que se realizara una reunión a las seis, justo cuando ya iba de salida. El plan inicial, ese de ver una película con Ritsu, se le fue al tacho. Lo más probable era que el joven no quisiera verlo nunca más en toda su vida. O que hubiera estado trabajando tanto, que ahora en verdad tenerlo cerca iba a ser muy molesto.

¿Ritsu? – con miedo, entró en su propia habitación. Y sonrió con ternura al verlo dormir, en bata, sobre la cama tendida, ya que posiblemente se había bañado apenas llegó de la editorial y luego había sucumbido al cansancio – Ritsu… te vas a resfriar…

¿Mmm? – al verlo se asombró, pero al recordar que al fin, después de muchos ruegos, había ido voluntariamente, volvió a cerrar los ojos – Te demoraste… Había preparado la cena para las siete – el otro sintió el enorme impulso de quemar Marukawa íntegramente – Si tienes hambre caliéntala…

¿Ya comiste?

Sí. A las ocho, cuando entendí que no vendrías – Takano empezó a colocarle unas medias que por ser suyas le quedaron sobrando ligeramente – Gracias – se sentía tan cansado que no le importó que lo viera desnudo. Ni que lo tocara, porque esta vez estaba convencido de que no intentaría nada que él mismo no permitiera.

¿Traigo tu ropa interior?

No es necesario… Si tienes algo que te sobre – Takano sonrió. Sacó una que había comprado hacía una semana y que por ende estaba nueva, y se la puso con gentileza – Me moría de frío…

¿Y por qué no te cambiaste? – el sonrojo de sus mejillas le sopló la respuesta – Hazlo siempre, por favor… – besó su frente.

Jum, perdiste una oportunidad que jamás se repetirá, baka… ¿Tendrás un pijama extra?

Sí. ¿Te ayudo?

No – se incorporó con lentitud – Calentaré tu cena luego de cambiarme – parecían en verdad una pareja de casados. Por ello, no pudo evitar abrazarlo cuando, luego de ponerse el pijama, pasó por su lado – Takano-san, por favor, te dije que estoy cansado…

Lo sé, no quiero molestarte. Sólo quiero calentarte un poquito, estabas muy frío – Ritsu se dejó abrazar. Y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido. Takano lo cargó y lo metió en la cama, abrigándolo. Y se quedó una hora entera viéndolo dormir.

_Estábamos en el cielo… Yo me sentía en el Paraíso, contigo nueva y conscientemente enamorado de mí y yo amándote como un idiota, como el idiota que nunca debí dejar de ser…_

_¿Cómo pude permitir que la siguiente semana todo se fuera al demonio…?_

_Ritsu… no estaba jugando contigo…_

_Había decidido conquistarte de nuevo, con amor… ¿acaso no te habías dado cuenta?_

_¿Cómo __pudiste __pensar __que _eso _era __cierto__…__?_


	5. El mail demorado

**V**

**El mail demorado**

Europa, un mes antes de la apertura del departamento dirigido por Onodera Ritsu…

No, mamá, no pienso tolerar que vuelvas a sobornar a la empresa de telefonía para que te dé mi número – sus facciones expresaron su indignación – Pues yo no le he avisado ni a él ni a nadie en dónde me encuentro… ¡Pues dile tú a ese homosexual que no te moleste, si tanto te avergüenza que haya sido el amante de tu abominable hijo!¡Por favor, déjame en paz! No pienso regresar a Japón, ¡menos cuando lo único que recibo son ofensas por ser gay! – el celular fue arrojado con fuerza a una esquina del departamento. Y se hizo añicos.

Se lanzó sobre su cama, con los ojos cerrados debido a la dolorosa punzada en su estómago. Definitivamente empezaba a odiar los celulares, pero eran un mal necesario. Ojalá hubiera estado permitido cambiar de familia…

Basta, Onodera. Lo que eres no puedes cambiarlo… ni debes avergonzarte, supongo… Tienes un Departamento de Cómic por organizar y cuentas con menos de un mes para tener todo listo – tembló ligeramente.

Con paso temeroso, como si fuera a caerse, se acercó a su escritorio, encendió su computadora portátil, esperó a que cargara el programa y luego, le dio _clic_ al ícono de su correo. Y se quedó viéndolo con mirada pedida por más de una hora.

Cuando la mosca que lo observaba silenciosamente desde el borde de la pantalla pensaba que se había muerto, la mano del joven de ojos verdes empezó a digitar un correo, sin poner aún el destinatario. El pobre insecto se marchó, zumbando su indignación hacia el jardín.

…_Por ello, si es que no le es molesto, y si no tiene mayores inconvenientes con el trabajo y sus asuntos personales, le agradecería me confirmara por esta vía su disponibilidad. Está de más el decirle que asumiría personalmente como una obligación la publicación de_

Se detuvo… ¿Estaría bien ofrecer ello, cuando la editorial no era suya? Pero la dueña le había dado carta blanca, ¿cierto?

…_Yoshino-sensei. De modo que, le ruego contestarme a la brevedad. Ya tengo reservados sus vuelos._

_Con estimación._

_Onodera Ritsu._

_PD: Por favor… sigamos siendo discretos…_

En menos de dos segundos, el correo dirigido a Hatori Yoshiyuki desapareció de su vista.

Confío aún en usted, Hatori-san. Usted y Yoshino-sensei son las únicas personas en Japón a las que quiero ver en estos momentos…


	6. Los conflictos

**VI**

**Los conflictos**

Marukawa Shoten…

Once meses antes de la apertura de la Sección de Cómic Romántico de la editorial europea…

Departamento Esmeralda, especializado en la edición de mangas Shōjo…

Editores a punto de morir…

Gah… – no hubiera sido extraño oír algún aparato receptor de signos vitales lanzar el pitito nefasto que indicaba la muerte. Era obvio que en ese departamento de Marukawa la vida era tan efímera como la de los mismos mangas: duraba sólo veinte días, aunque tenía la facultad de resucitarse a sí misma. Todo un prodigio médico – Ah… Ricchan… ¿podrías traerme una taza con café bien cargado…? – Kisa casi había perdido la voz. Y, entre nosotros, olía horrible…

Por supuesto… de paso traeré uno para mí. Pero primero iré a los servicios… ya vuelvo – parecía que la promesa de Onodera era una falacia, pero al moribundo Kisa no le interesó. Estaba muy ocupado en su propia reconstrucción.

Caminó hacia los baños, casi viendo doble. Y debido al desmayo que sufrió apenas cerró el cubículo, no pudo ver que del que se situaba a su mano derecha salía un ojeroso, desgastado, flaco y avejentado Takano-san, quien tambaleándose logró alcanzar el pasillo.

Hey, patán – la vocecilla chillona lo despertó de golpe. Esa mujer lograba ponerle los pelos de punta.

An-chan… ¿a qué debo el – había estado a punto de decir una grosería, pero a Dios gracias se percató de sus tres acompañantes. Un niño que no debía llegar a los veinte, una de las editoras del Departamento de Literatura… Y – Usami-sensei, es un honor para mí – casi se tiró al piso. No podía negar que desde su etapa estudiantil había admirado al escritor de ojos violetas. Se puso realmente nervioso, y avergonzado por el estado tan lamentable que le estaba mostrando. Al menos él sí olía bien…

Takano-san, Jefe del Departamento Esmeralda, especializado en Manga Shōjo – Aikawa sonrió con respeto.

El honor es mío – Usami se inclinó respetuosamente, aunque en su interior se burlaba del trabajo del joven de cabellos negros. _Libros __de __dibujitos __para __niñas__… __¿será __gay?_ (Miren quién se pone a criticar…).

Y este es Takahashi Misaki-kun… Protegido de Usagi-san – se saludaron. Takano no pudo evitar notar que el color de los ojos del niño era muy parecido al de Ritsu.

Un gusto, sensei…

Por favor, llámeme Takano-san, no estoy al nivel de Usami-sensei…

De… de acuerdo, Takano-san… Yo soy Misaki, a secas – los cinco sonrieron.

¿A qué debemos el honor?

A que estábamos cerca y yo le comenté a Usagi-san que conozco a Ricchan. Soy amiga de infancia de Aikawa, aunque obviamente ella sea mucho mayor – la aludida rezongó – ¿Crees que puedas permitir que se encuentren por un momentito? Fue su primer editor.

No tengo inconveniente, el problema es que en este momento… pues – Aikawa y él intercambiaron miradas. Y se entendieron a la perfección.

¿Cercanos a la muerte…? – asintieron ante el frío comentario de Usagi – Ni lo mencione, tanto Misaki como yo conocemos los síntomas… No me afecta estar cerca de los despojos de su departamento…

Quizás pueda preparar un poco de sopa para todos y para Aikawa-san, Takano-san. Eso siempre los reanima– no cabía duda. Era muy parecido a Ritsu, aunque no lo suficiente para reemplazarlo.

¡Oh, Misaki-kun, algo preparado por ti, con lo delicioso que cocinas, eso sería maravilloso! Te llevaré a la cocina de la Editorial… Pero – jaló del cuello de la camisa al escritor, quien con aspecto resignado se dejó arrastrar – me llevaré a este patético e irresponsable tipo…

Ah… de… de acuerdo – Takano parpadeó, confundido, mientras decía adiós, imitando la inclinación aburrida de Akihiko.

En media hora regresaré – el ojiverde se despidió alzando la mano. Quedaron solos, mirándose inexpresivamente.

Te puedo conseguir un autógrafo…

¿Me pedirás algo a cambio…?

Sí… A Ritsu – el otro desvió la mirada con fastidio – hazlo feliz – la miró, asombrado.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Ya lo he decidido… Me voy a América. Y llevármelo no está dentro de mis planes. De modo que, te lo regalo. Eso sí – habló con seriedad – debes saber que sus padres son casi homofóbicos. Ve con calma, si es posible lo mejor es que ni siquiera intenten hablarle de lo suyo…

¿Me estás jugando una broma pesada?

Jamás lo haría. Me has demostrado que eres lo suficientemente confiable como para hacerme a un lado y dejarte libre – sonrieron – Takano-san. No creo que seas un patán…

Y yo no creo que seas la bruja del cuento, mocosa – rieron. Pero callaron automáticamente cuando alguien pasó corriendo por su lado, empujándolo con fuerza hacia ella.

_Nunca pude enterarme de quién fue… Quería asesinarlo._

Ah, lo… lo

Lamento – sólo fue un roce de labios, que obviamente a ninguno le pareció importante, hasta el punto de empezar a reír nuevamente por la anécdota. Pero – Oh no – los ojos abiertos y la expresión aterrada de An-chan lo obligaron a voltear.

_Quise morirme…_

Ritsu… – con lágrimas en los ojos, Onodera caminó hacia la oficina sin emitir comentario alguno. Era evidente que, saliendo del baño, lo primero que sus ojos verdes habían visto había sido la penosa escena. Ellos sólo se miraron, con la angustia reflejada en sus pupilas.

X.X

¡Ricchan! – lo perseguían, sin correr, pero pese a ir caminando era obvio que eso hacían. Porque Onodera no respondía, ni volteaba. Caminaba a paso firme hacia la casa de sus padres. Harto, Takano lo obligó a voltear, jalándolo del brazo. Y él lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Si sigues frunciendo tanto el entrecejo parecerás de cincuenta en tres años… – no pudo evitar molestarlo.

Ese es mi problema. Te ruego que me dejes en paz…

Ricchan, no fue lo que imaginas…

¿De veras? Yo no lo creo… An-chan, ya que estás enamorada de él y te corresponde, déjame libre. Te lo ruego – suplicó – He pasado las peores semanas… los peores años de mi vida por culpa de este cerdo y ahora necesito paz… Déjame libre para poder disfrutar de mis pocos años de vida…

Déjanos solos – la joven obedeció la parca solicitud de Takano-san y se alejó. Una vez estuvieron solos, Ritsu fue jalado con brusquedad hacia el callejón oscuro. Y ahí, fue besado hasta casi perder la consciencia – Respira o te desmayarás – lo sostuvo, mirándolo con esos ojos que de seguro ya estaban desnudándolo, cinco minutos después de iniciado el beso.

Ta… ¿eres idiota…?

Tú lo eres. Eso es un beso de amor… Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros – hiso una perfecta reconstrucción de los hechos – fue un accidente. Alguien me empujó contra ella y no pude evitarlo…

No te creo – ladeó su sonrojado rostro. Y se ganó un nuevo beso, al que, sin querer, correspondió plenamente. Cuando pudo recuperarse, habló, casi jadeando – Da lo mismo… Me regreso a mi departamento…

No, no lo harás – lo abrazó posesivamente – Ritsu, hace años debiste entender – sus instintos más primitivos se activaron ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos – que no vas a poder librarte de mí… ni siquiera cuando estés muerto – sus labios volvieron a juntarse. Y esta vez, las cosas que An-chan interrumpió en la pasada ocasión surgieron con naturalidad. Haciendo acopio de la minúscula pizquita de racionalidad que le quedaba, Ritsu lo separó. Pero cuando habló, expresó una idea que ya el mayor había estado manejando desde el momento en que empezaron a perseguirlo.

Espera… Aquí no…

¿Al Departamento? – asintió, jadeante – No traje mi auto…

Tomemos un taxi… Pero te sientas a dos metros de mí – Takano sonrió. Caminaron con paso acelerado hacia la avenida, luego de arreglarse la ropa precariamente, pero

Ritsu – la madre del joven se encargó de eliminar toda posibilidad de reivindicación para Takano. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se inclinó con respeto, mientras Ritsu, disimuladamente, intentaba ocultar de alguna manera con su maletín cierta partecita _alterada_ de su cuerpo.

Mamá… Te… te presento a mi jefe, Takano Masamune-san.

Es un honor – el morocho volvió a inclinarse, recibiendo una sonrisa respetuosa como retribución.

De modo que este es el tirano que te hace quedar hasta tan tarde – ambos parpadearon, confundidos – Jajaja, no haga caso al comentario de una mujer vieja – la mujer era todo, menos vieja, pensó Takano. Debía estar en los cincuenta, y, al igual que Ritsu, poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes – Es sólo que extraño mucho a mi hijo… Lo bueno es que gracias a la boda lo tendré un mes conmigo, supongo que ya pediste tu licencia para el siguiente mes – ambos palidecieron – Hey, ¿An-chan no te dijo que ya fijamos la boda, el día que no pudiste venir a dormir? – aunque había sido la mejor noche de sus vidas, pese a la ausencia de ciertas actividades, ambos la repudiaron.

No me dijo… no la he visto desde hace días…

Da igual. Hoy vendrán sus padres a conversarlo con nosotros. Nos va a disculpar, Takano-s

Takano-kun, por favor. No puedo permitir que usted aplique en mí el san, cuando debería ser lo contrario – Ritsu entendió que estaba aplicando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mostrarse desesperado –Yo ya me estaba retirando. A la vuelta tienen ustedes una tienda de antigüedades que no había podido mostrarme antes Onodera-kun. Por eso veníamos por ahí, pero ya estaba a punto de embarcarme, Onodera-san. Mañana – miró a Ritsu. Y sin palabras relacionadas logró transmitirle calma y tranquilidad – conversaremos sobre tu permiso. Si trabajamos con empeño podrás entregar tus trabajos a tiempo sin generarnos mutuamente inconvenientes…

Yo

¡Ah, Takano-kun, qué alegría saber que está de acuerdo! Espero pueda acompañar a Ritsu en el mejor día de su vida – esta vez no pudo sonreír – Bueno, nos vemos en otra oportunidad. Será bienvenido en… Oh, ¿nos acompaña ahora, o tiene algún compromiso? – por lo visto, le había caído en gracia. Pero Takano en esos momentos deseaba con todas sus fuerzas llevarse a Ritsu hasta el fin del mundo. De seguro An-chan le había mentido…

Mamá, Takano-san tiene una reunión con una de las autoras. Te prometo que en otra oportunidad yo mismo lo traeré – extendió su mano hacia el joven, sorprendiéndolos a ambos – Es un trato, Takano-san. Estoy seguro que compartiremos muchas ocasiones como ésta – había sido peligrosamente honesto. Pero Takano le agradeció. Estrechó su mano, midiéndose para no acariciarla, y lo soltó, sonriente.

Un trato, Onodera. Mañana, espero que puedas estar despierto – se inclinó hacia la mujer y, maldiciéndola, empezó a alejarse. Había llegado ya a la acera del frente, cuando Ritsu gritó, asustando a su madre.

¡Lo que le comenté la otra vez fue verdad, Takano-san! ¡No se preocupe, mañana todo estará bien! – aguantándose las ganas de llorar, subió al taxi. Mientras Onodera tomaba la decisión más difícil de su vida, caminando rumbo a su casa. Había llegado la hora de enfrentar su elección, frente a su familia.

X.X

Se sentó atrás, con el ánimo de la persona que gobierna el mundo. Y luego, sonriendo ampliamente, sacó su celular y marcó un número. El segundo de su lista de contactos.

Yokozawa – lanzó una carcajada cuando el otro le gritó hasta romperle el tímpano por levantarlo de su dulce sueño – Cállate, tonto. Hoy, hoy nos vamos – al otro lado se hiso el silencio, pero en menos de diez segundos fue reemplazado por un grito de alegría – Lo sé, lo sé… Por favor, Ritsu se quedará esta noche en casa de sus padres, ¿podrías venir a ayudarme a sacar mis cosas del departamento? Mañana temprano le contaré todo… ¿Isaka? – agitó la mano como si estuviera espantando una mosca – Hatori me reemplazará. Es la tercera persona en el mundo a la que yo le confiaría mi existencia…

X.X

La costumbre, en Japón, al oficializar una boda, era que ambas familias se vistieran con sus mejores galas, y que los novios se presentaran mutuamente, ¿cierto? Al menos eso era lo rutinario, creía él, que por primera vez estaba asistiendo a una. Sin embargo, siendo el novio, se encontraba con un conjunto sport, con la bragueta medio abierta oculta tras el maletín, con rastros de los besos de Takano en sus labios y mejillas... Y con la mente unida por telepatía a la del hombre que amaba. Nada más contrario al típico compromiso… y nada más cercano a aquello que sus padres odiaban...

An-chan, ¿éstas son horas de llegar, niña? – Ritsu dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta. Y observó a la dulce joven ingresar, puestas ya las pantuflas, vestida, al igual que él, con su traje más sencillo. El que usaba cuando lo dejó solo con Takano-san – Vaya, sí que se han puesto de acuerdo para ofender a sus padres – la madre de An-chan los miró con molestia, mientras hablaba con fastidio.

Lo siento, madre. Pero tanto Ricchan como yo tenemos ocupaciones que no exigen mayores galas… Y, no tenemos motivos de celebración – todos la miraron, incluido el ojiverde.

¿Cómo? – el padre de Ritsu, un hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada parda se inclinó hacia adelante, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Para empezar, Onodera-sama, no es cierto que Ritsu y yo hayamos estado presentes para la fijación de la fecha. Como recuerdan, estuve tan cansada ese día, que me fui a dormir. Luego, tenemos la ausencia de amor de su parte… y de la mía – Ritsu no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo – Y tercero… he decidido seguir mi especialización en América… De modo que, viajaré mañana en la tarde… sola. Y sin estar comprometida – todos quedaron en silencio, salvo Ritsu, quien la miró con espanto – Me parece… que la persona que amas te debe estar esperando… sería bueno que fueras a buscarla, no me gustaría que por mi culpa cometiera una tontería…

¿Existe alguien más… engañaste a An-chan, Ritsu? – todos los mayores se pusieron de pie, indignados.

Decidido a poner fin a sus angustias, Onodera abrió la boca para contarlo todo. Pero ella habló primero.

No me ha engañado… Hace un mes rompimos el compromiso, pero ustedes no querían escucharnos…

Hasta hoy la que defendía su compromiso a capa y espada eras tú, hija – la madre de Ritsu le habló expresando su angustia, nublándole la mente por un instante.

Onodera-san… es cierto, pero la verdad es que lo hice principalmente porque no estaba del todo segura sobre mis sentimientos… hacia otro joven – mintió. Sus padres se sintieron ligeramente aliviados – Es extranjero, por eso estoy viajando a conocer a su familia… Por otro lado, no deben preocuparse por nosotros… La persona que Ricchan ama es muy dulce… Pero me temo… que aún no es tiempo de conocerla…

¿Por qué tanto secretismo? Ni que fuera otro hombre – Ritsu palideció.

¡Papá!

Jajaja, ¿te imaginas, amor? Tendríamos que gastar dos veces en ternos… y supongo que de color chillón – no había sido su intención, pero la broma cruel del padre de An-chan y el comentario discriminatorio de su propia madre hirieron el corazón de Ritsu. Y, como siempre que se encontraba bajo presión, estalló.

¿Y qué si lo es? Para que lo sepan todos… ¡SOY EL HOMBRE MÁS FELÍZ DEL MUNDO A SU LADO, Y ME IMPORTA POCO LO QUE PIENSEN! – salió corriendo, sin importarle que en su casa se hubiera armado un Apocalipsis.

_Sólo una cosa rondaba mi mente… Verte, contarte lo que había ocurrido y besarte, amarte…_

_Antes de correr hacia nuestro edificio, sin embargo, decidí que haría realidad una de las cosas que An-chan había dicho… _

_Me aseguraría de que a partir de ese momento, te convirtieras en mi pareja oficial…_

_Corrí hacia la tienda de antigüedades y compré el anillo de compromiso más delicado, perteneciente a una princesa del Japón antiguo. Me costó casi el íntegro de mi tarjeta de ahorros… _

_Pero no importaba…_

_Porque desde ese día serías MI Takano-san… Y yo TU Ritsu…_

_Nada me preparó para lo que siguió después…_

_Y ahora que miro este anillo… ahora que lo uso como defensa contra el amor…_

_Me pregunto si era de tu medida… _

_O si en efecto, no estabas hecho para usarlo…_


	7. Lágrimas de hombre

**VII**

**Lágrimas de hombre**

Japón, horas después del envío del correo de Onodera Ritsu a Hatori Yoshiyuki.

¿Chiaki? – el castaño caminó a tientas hacia su habitación. Había sido el día más extraño de todos. Comenzando porque, por enésima vez desde la partida inexplicable de Onodera, Takano-san no había ido a trabajar. Sospechaba que, o estaba ebrio una vez más en su departamento, o se le había ocurrido un nuevo destino mundial que no había revisado. Sea como fuere, pensó, ese hombre se estaba muriendo – Yoshino…

Hum – Chiaki se desperezó, y al verlo, se incorporó. Medio sonrojado, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonreír – Te ves cansado… Intenté cocinar algo, espero que esté bien…

Así no lo esté yo me encargaré de arreglarlo. Pero, primero quiero que veas algo – le entregó el correo impreso de Ritsu. Y Chiaki lo leyó, sin expresar sus emociones – Me siento… halagado… al saber que ha pensado en mí, y que se ofrece a apoyarte en todo. Pero, es tu decisión… Aún no le respondo…

Creo que deberíamos intentarlo… Aunque, si aceptamos, supondrá un montón de cambios…

¿Hablas de Yanase? – no pudo evitar sentir celos.

Jamás le pediría que nos acompañe… Ya es suficiente con que me celes aquí – Hatori sonrió – Hablo de mis otros asistentes. Dejaron a sus otros autores por mí… y ahora se quedarían sin empleo…

Creo que Onodera podría contratarlos, siempre y cuando ellos acepten. Y aún si no… con esto de las facilidades de viaje…

Sería un gasto enorme…

Esa editorial es muy grande… la estuve investigando…

¿Viviríamos juntos? – su pregunta lo descolocó. Chiaki estaba adorablemente sonrojado – Onodera-san… ¿sabe sobre lo nuestro…? ¿O es que está enamorado de ti…?

¿De nuevo con ese tipo de pensamientos, Yoshino? – el otro parpadeó al notar su fastidio – Por favor… ¿no me digas que tu cabecita ha olvidado lo que le conté en confidencia, amor? – Yoshino dio un respingo – La única cosa que me preocupa en estos momentos… es que ahora tú y yo somos los únicos que conocemos su paradero real… Desde que recibí el correo, supuse que tú y yo estaríamos de acuerdo en aceptar, pero eso implica dejar Marukawa cerca a la fecha de entrega de los trabajos… Renunciar, exponiendo una excelente excusa que no genere preguntas molestas a las que no pueda responder… No quiero ni imaginar lo que le diré… No sé si podré mentirle sabiendo que su felicidad depende de mi silencio…

Takano-san… – Chiaki recordó a lo que se refería. Y agradeció a Dios el no encontrarse en su misma situación.

X.X

Era viernes, viernes a las ocho de la noche… Viernes en que había terminado su manuscrito a tiempo y por ende merecía un premio… Pero no. Algún imbécil acababa de arrebatarle a Misaki de las garras, perdón, manos, al tocar con insistencia.

Puede ser Aikawa-san, Usagi – logró escapar de la cama en la que era aprisionado – Voy a abrirle…

Si es mi hermano o mi padre mejor ni me lo digas…

Si son ambos los dejaré pasar hasta aquí para que vean tu miseria – a regañadientes, Usagi se levantó también y lo siguió. Fue el encargado de contestar, llevándose la mayor sorpresa de su vida. Misaki no pudo evitar asustarse – ¿Takano-san?

Usami-sensei… ¿podría robarle unos minutos…? – un desaliñado, ojeroso y flaco Takano Masamune lo miró implorante a través de la pantalla. Y se desplomó en brazos del mayor en cuanto éste le abrió la puerta. Evidentemente había estado bebiendo.

Misaki les alcanzó las infusiones recién preparadas y luego, sin palabras, colocó sobre los hombros del visitante una manta gruesa, para abrigarlo, ya que se encontraba sólo en camisa, pese al frío. Takano intentó sonreírle, pero al mirarlo a los ojos, su color le recordó la razón de su visita. Y se puso a llorar como un niño.

Misaki, por favor, ve a tu habitación…

Sí, Usagi-san. Si me necesitan, me llamas, por favor. Takano-san… – el otro parecía no escucharle. Intercambió una triste mirada con Usagi, quien estaba igual de conmovido. Y se marchó, subiendo con rapidez las escaleras.

Takano-san, si gusta, puedo cederle mi habitación. Está llena de juguetes y medio sucia, pero la tendremos lista en un instante…

No tengo intención de molestarlo aún más…

No es una molestia… Misaki lo aprecia mucho – los ojos marrones lo miraron, aún húmedos – Sé, que a usted le duele tenerlo cerca, por su parecido con Onodera-kun, pero puedo pedirle que se quede con algún amigo si así lo prefiere… Lo que no queremos ambos es que le ocurra algo debido a su estado emocional…

Si no desea eso… dígame por favor dónde está Ritsu – Usagi bajó la mirada. Señal de que él sí lo sabía – Se lo ruego… Perdóneme si lo ofendo al decirlo, pero venderé mis cosas, mis posesiones, si usted me pide algo a cambio… Usami-sensei – se tiró de rodillas – se lo suplico… Ya agoté mis opciones… No había venido antes porque lo consideraba una ofensa imperdonable, temía que usted se ofendiera con mi comportamiento y decidiera dejar la editorial… Pero ya no puedo más… Sin Ritsu – se dejó caer sobre sus propias pantorrillas – nada tiene sentido…

Usagi lo miró con tristeza, contagiándose enfermizamente con su dolor. Era como verse a sí mismo si es que algún día perdía a Misaki. Alzó la vista, implorando una iluminación divina. Y vio a Misaki espiándolos, apoyado en la baranda del segundo piso. Llorando, porque su sensibilidad de seguro lo había hecho identificarse también con su dolor. Usagi no podía ver a Misaki llorar, era como arrancarse el corazón de a poquitos. Y la iluminación le llegó de golpe. Claro, ya sabía por qué se identificaba con el dolor del hombre que tenía al frente… Misaki mismo había, años atrás, comprendido a la perfección ese sentimiento… cuando le ayudó a sobrellevar el dolor de perder para siempre a Takahiro.

Takano-san… ¿usted es un hombre de palabra? – el otro detuvo su llanto. Y alzó la vista, confundido.

Sí…

Yo también lo soy. Y Onodera es, como sabe, un amigo para mí y Aikawa. Sé, por él, lo que ocurrió – las mejillas de Takano se tiñeron de rubor – y como le dije en su oportunidad, estoy convencido de que fue, una vez más, un malentendido…

Así es…

El muy terco no quiso escucharnos, mucho menos a An-chan – los ojos marrones se abrieron por completo – Y nos hiso jurar, incluyendo a Misaki, que no le diríamos que no se iba a América con ella – un destino menos – Sólo yo, sin embargo, sé a qué continente marchó. Pero no estoy capacitado para decírselo – Takano se puso de pie.

¡Por favor, póngase en mi lugar!

Si yo estuviera en su lugar ni siquiera sabría a dónde no fue… porque ya me habría muerto… Si no se lo puedo decir, es porque cometí la brutalidad de decirle que se fuera a un continente que usted no pudiera ver desde el mar – el silencio fue tal, que los grillos dejaron oír su canto.

¡Usagi-baka! – Misaki bajó como toro embravecido y lo jaloneó de la camisa, dejando perplejo a Takano, quien empezaba a recobrar la sobriedad– Tu sugerencia no ayuda para nada… ¿cuántos continentes no pueden verse desde nues – calló. Y él y Takano se miraron fijamente – tro mar…?

Europa… – Takano se quedó estático, con la mente en blanco.

¿Europa…? Vaya, yo había pensado en Oceanía… O en África… O en

Usagi-san, ¿nunca has visto un globo terráqueo…? – Misaki lo miró con lástima.

Hum… la verdad… no – Misaki se dio de golpes contra Suzuki-san – Si ustedes lo dicen, Europa es el único continente que no podemos ver – pareció en verdad estar sorprendido – Pero no tengo la más mínima idea de a qué país fue Onodera… Pero, sé que usted podrá encontrarlo – Usagi lo miró fijamente, mientras reaccionaba de a pocos y luego se inclinaba ante ambos, con respeto.

Me alegra que Usami-san haya podido mantener su palabra… nunca podré agradecerle la lealtad que ha demostrado hacia Ritsu… Le agradezco la ayuda a Misaki también.

No tiene que repetirlo. Ya le dije, Onodera es un amigo para mí, y para Misaki, aunque él lo haya tenido que conocer en una circunstancia tan poco deseada…

Eso sólo es culpa mía y de nadie más… Prometo que si las cosas se solucionan, haré hasta lo imposible para que Misaki pueda ingresar a Esmeralda – el aludido lo miró emocionado – Es decir, veré la manera de, antes de mi partida, dejarlo todo solucionado para su ingreso… Lamento haberlos incomodado, no se volverá a repetir – sin mirarlos, caminó hacia la puerta.

Takano-san – la voz del mayor lo obligó a detenerse – El viernes iré a visitarlo a la hora del almuerzo. Hablaré con Isaka para que no le programen ningún evento.

Si gusta que lo aseso

Usagi-san suele tener ideas espontáneas, por lo general no recibe mucha asesoría – entendiendo a medias a su escritor, Misaki le habló, con amabilidad – Por favor,  
>Takano-san, espérelo a esa hora – la sonrisa sincera del niño lo relajó. Exponiéndose a una muerte segura, lo despeinó con la mano derecha antes de irse, regalándole una sonrisa triste.<p>

Pero Usagi no se sintió celoso. Sabía perfectamente bien que el corazón de ese hombre era tan fiel como el suyo, y que el sentimiento que Misaki le inspiraba era mas bien del tipo paternal. Y no podía reprochárselo: era el mismo que él sentía por Ritsu.

Pobre hombre – se encargó de peinarlo nuevamente. Pero con una expresión que Misaki nunca había observado en su rostro.

Sí. Perder a su primer amor por una tontería… Yo me moriría… – le permitió abrazarlo por la espalda – Usagi-san…

Dime…

¿Para qué lo citaste? Sólo si me lo puedes decir…

Claro que sí. De pronto, creo que ese billón que dejé ir puede sernos útil… – su afirmación logró lo que los años de convivencia no habían podido hasta ese momento. Al fin Takahashi Misaki se atrevió a atacarlo… Directamente.

X.X

Yoshino-sensei… Hatori-san… Es un honor para mí que hayan accedido a venir – Onodera estaba igual físicamente. Pero sus ojos verdes habían perdido el brillo que hasta hacía un año iluminaba todo Esmeralda.

Nosotros le agradecemos a usted el honor de sabernos valorados – Yoshino habló con timidez, mientras Hatori apoyaba su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo, sonriendo con afecto – Y el que se tomara la molestia de enviarnos los pasajes.

Olvídenlo, corrió todo por cuenta de la editorial… Pero, por favor, acompáñenme, he estacionado el auto cerca de aquí. Denme sus maletas – ambos se miraron con espanto… ¿Auto?

Onodera, ¿conduces…?

Oh, sí, Hatori-san. Es lo bueno de la remuneración aquí. Me lo compré a los tres meses de iniciada mi labor. No es el último modelo, y es de segunda – un auto bonito de color negro los esperaba a la salida del aeropuerto – Pero dado que soy soltero y no tengo mayores intereses me sirve a las mil maravillas. Entren, por favor – Yoshino se ubicó en el asiento de atrás, mientras Hatori ocupaba su lugar en el del copiloto – Encontrarán que mi departamento es _pequeño_, pero nos arreglaremos por esta noche… No pude reservar un hotel, lo lamento… La secretaria no lo hizo a tiempo.

Descuida. Entre amigos estaremos mucho mejor, toma en cuenta que tenemos un pequeño problema de comunicación – rieron.

Oh, cierto… ¿Yoshino-sensei, sabe un poco de inglés?

El mínimo…

No importa, yo puedo traducirle lo que se trate en la reunión de mañana…

Yo manejo el idioma. Atiende a tus jefes, que del mío me encargo yo – Chiaki se ruborizó. Ritsu, sintiendo nostalgia, intentó concentrarse en el camino – Has sido muy ingrato…

Lo sé, y me disculpo… Pero no podía hasta ahora someterme al peligro de ser encontrado… ¿Tuvo problemas con el permiso?

Hum, no muchos en realidad. Le dije a Takano-san que Yoshikawa necesitaba inspiración y que me iría con ella de vacaciones prenupciales a provincia durante toda la semana –Chiaki y él rieron, pero Ritsu ni siquiera parpadeó.

Ya veo…

¿Eh? – Chiaki lo observó por el espejo retrovisor. Y, ahora que ya sabía identificar los sentimientos por su nombre, comprendió que estaba sufriendo.

Onodera… no voy a hablar sobre ello. Pero, si en algún momento puedes escucharme, si lo prefieres sin la presencia de Chiaki, quisiera decirte algunas cosas…

Hatori-san, le agradezco. Pero, estoy bien así, sin tensiones ni presiones de ese tipo – se tomó su tiempo para estacionar el auto en el garaje de un soberbio edificio. Y prosiguió con su explicación – Si le preocupa saber si aún pienso en él, le diré que sí, es inevitable hacerlo… Y lo amo, con toda el alma – ambos se sorprendieron. Aparentemente había cambiado por dentro – Pero he decidido quedarme así. No quiero volver a verlo…

Ufff, no cabe duda que eres un terco… Entonces centrémonos en el trabajo – bajaron del auto. Chiaki iba a tomar su maleta, pero él no se lo permitió – No quiero que malogres tus manos – logró sonrojarlo.

Ni que fuera a construir un edificio…

Jajaja, Hatori-san tiene razón, sensei. Hace una semana yo sufrí un pequeño estirón por culpa de una imprudencia – ayudó a Tori con su maleta y luego de ingresar al edificio, pulsó el botón de llamada del ascensor con la mano izquierda… La del anillo, sorprendiéndolos. Pero ninguno emitió su comentario mental – Les voy contando, es muy tarde y necesitan descansar…

Descuide, podemos tolerar el cambio de horarios, Onodera-san…

Por favor, llámeme Ritsu a secas, sensei…

En ese caso… yo soy sólo Chiaki – sonrieron.

Y yo el ogro de Tori – rieron – Cuéntanos.

Verán, están pensando abrir en la editorial en la que trabajo una especie de… de Esmeralda – se trabó ligeramente – Y me han pedido ser el Jefe – ambos lo felicitaron – Gracias. Por ello, quería proponer a Tori como mi Sub Jefe – el castaño mayor se sintió halagado. Si bien es cierto él ya tenía ese cargo en Marukawa, alcanzarlo le había costado años de esfuerzo. El que lo consideraran ahora como una primera opción, era maravilloso, aunque obviamente no podía evitar pensar que si Takano y Ritsu hubieran estado en buenas relaciones, él habría sido relegado a la segunda – Me tomé el atrevimiento de consultar el salario promedio en Japón. Me han autorizado a ofrecerle el triple de ese monto – Chiaki tuvo que sostenerlo.

Eso es… demasiado…

Créame, para este lugar es un monto incluso ínfimo, pero puede incrementarse más adelante. Llegamos – las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Y llegaron a un ambiente donde una única puerta esperaba ser abierta – Bienvenidos a mi _pequeño_ mundo – les cedió el paso. Y ellos casi se desmayaron de la impresión. La extensión del hogar de Ritsu era casi tan grande como la totalidad de cincuenta Esmeraldas juntas. Y estaba sutilmente decorado, como correspondía a la vivienda de un hombre con sentimientos de mujer.

Dijiste pequeño, Ritsu…

Esto es casi el cuádruple de mi departamento – Chiaki respiraba con dificultad.

Estaba siendo un poco irónico… Otra de las ventajas de trabajar aquí… Nos ponen vivienda, bueno, a los directivos… Afortunadamente, hasta los Sub Jefes – los invitó a sentarse – Como les decía – dejó las maletas junto a una puerta que supusieron sería su habitación – esa es mi oferta para usted, Tori. Entenderá que el primer, quizás hasta el tercer mes, estaremos con mucho trabajo… Pero ya a partir del cuarto podríamos estar felices. Estoy diseñando una estrategia para lograr ampliar los veinte días sin afectar las ventas, y mantener nuestros descansos y un horario de ocho horas únicamente. Si usted acepta, estaré presto a escuchar sus sugerencias… En cuanto al trabajo de sen… Chiaki, pues, es mucho más simple. Yo me comprometo a no separarlo de Tori, será su editor exclusivo. Y a vender los mangas que produzca como productos especiales. Ya he sugerido la posibilidad de que tenga usted una oficina en Hatsukoi – entendieron que así se llamaba o el departamento o la editorial. No lo preguntaron – El único problema que tengo ahora es que no cuento con otros editores…

Eso es lo menos importante… Kisa y Mino

No quisiera quitarle a Marukawa su personal. Ya tengo bastante de culpa al quitarle a su segundo más importante editor. He estado pensando contratar a editores de comics, y luego los capacitaríamos en este rubro…

Cuenta con ello, es lo más inteligente – Ritsu se emocionó. Tori estaba diciendo tácitamente que aceptaba – Sólo tengo una consulta para ti…

Dígame.

Yoshino suele trabajar con tres ayudantes… que son exclusivos para él…

Les enviaré una invitación formal, denme sus datos y lo haré inmediatamente por correo y luego por escrito. Y pediré les asignen una vivienda a cada uno o en conjunto, según ellos o ellas indiquen, no será de lujo como la de ustedes, pero estarán muy cómodos…

¿Una vivienda… para los dos? – se puso nervioso. Ritsu intentó tranquilizarlo.

No se preocupe. Nadie va a cuestionar sus sentimientos… Acá, la mayoría de la gente sabe que soy… bueno – no pudo decir la palabra gay y menos homosexual. Aparentemente a tanto no llegaba su cambio – Sólo mi jefa no lo sabe y agradeceré lo mantengamos en secreto – como lo miraban sin entender, añadió, sonrojado – Está enamorada de mí, lo único que se me ha ocurrido es decirle que tengo novia, para alejarla – entendieron lo del anillo. Y suspiraron internamente con alivio, con Takano-san volviendo a respirar en sus mentes.

Descuida, no diremos nada. Decidido entonces. Mañana firmaremos el contrato – Ritsu aplaudió.

Perfecto. Creo que podemos brindar con un poco de sake… Fue lo único que no pude evitar traerme desde Japón.

X.X

Extrañado por la sorpresiva visita, cuando ya se encontraba a un paso de salir, precisamente para encontrarse con el casero de la persona que había ido a visitarlo, entró en la salita de reuniones. Y le sonrió dulcemente, con su clásico estilo de vestir, al niño que tenía al frente.

¡Ah, Takano-san, buenas tardes! – Misaki casi se golpeó la frente contra la mesa al momento de inclinarse.

Misaki… Me alegra volver a verlo… ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Oh, verá. Usagi-san me envía para disculparse. Aikawa tuvo que llevárselo a rastras a una presentación en el interior. Lo lamento…

No hay problema. Igual lo llamaré más tarde. Hoy… será mi último día de trabajo… Ya lo conversé con mi jefe…

Lo sé. Usagi-san habló también con Isaka-san – se sorprendió – En realidad, aquí entre nos, es un hombre muy inmaduro y extraño, hasta el punto de ser escalofriante… Pero es muy bueno. Entendió los sentimientos de Takano-san tanto como los de Usagi-san por mí… Y le aseguró que usted no tendría problemas, siempre y cuando asegurara un reemplazo…

El cual ya elegí. Hatori Yoshiyuki es el editor de mayor experiencia…

¡Qué alegría...! Ah, debe ser bonito editar – Takano se enterneció ante su carita avergonzada. No era que le atrajera. Era simplemente que jóvenes menores que él con esa actitud tan infantil lograban despertar su paternidad dormida… y la maternidad negada, por cierto, en la misma medida.

Tal y como dije ayer, ya me he asegurado de encontrarle un puesto – Misaki no lo podía creer – No es inmediato, pero dentro de dos meses podrá usted ingresar a Esmeralda sin inconvenientes. He solicitado a Kisa-san y a Mino-san que lo guíen. De todas maneras, si en algún momento yo regresara a Marukawa, contará conmigo como senpai directo, de modo que no se asuste, sus nuevos compañeros le ayudarán en todo…

¡GRACIAS, TAKANO-SAN, NO SABE LO FELÍZ QUE ME HACE ESTO! – estuvo a un paso de abrazarlo – Esperaré con ansias a que pasen los días… ¡Oh, lo olvidaba…! Usagi-san me pidió que le entregara esto – le dio una cajita de madera. Intrigado, la abrió con cuidado. Y abrió los ojos como platos al ver el contenido.

Pero… esto…

Es la tarjeta de su cuenta por un billón – tuvo que sentarse – Todo está ya a su nombre y puede disponer del dinero cuando quiera…

No puedo

¿Aceptarlo? Usagi-san y su familia son los seres más ricos del universo, esa cantidad es como una ofensa... como el sencillo por el que nosotros nos peleamos en el carro o en el mercado… Por eso, él había renunciado a esa herencia. Pero, ayer, me dijo _"__Ese __dinero __nos __sobra, __sin __embargo, __representa __la __felicidad __de __dos __hombres __que __se __aman __como __nosotros, __pero __que __por __una __tontería __están __lejos. __Creo __que __puedo __pasar __la __vergüenza __de __recuperarlo, __si __con __eso __Misaki __se __da __cuenta __de __que __también __tengo __sentimientos __nobles __por __otras __personas__… __Así, __Takano-san __y __Onodera-kun __podrán __tener __otra __oportunidad__"_. Créame… Tomar esta decisión fue muy difícil para él. Pero la asumió porque en verdad quiere ayudarle. Aprecia mucho a Onodera-san. Y yo a usted, Takano-san – bajó la mirada.

Lamento… haberme alejado de usted por su color de ojos… Ahora veo, que podría haberme sentido menos solo – se miraron y sonrieron – Veré la manera de devolverle a Misaki su herencia…

¡Ah, no, ni lo piense! – negó de todas las formas posibles – Usagi y yo estaremos juntos siempre, y cuando yo empiece a trabajar podré generar mi propio patrimonio – Takano se sintió indirectamente orgulloso – Así, ese viejo pervertido podrá al fin dejar de derrochar el dinero… Si quería devolvérselo a Usagi-san, ni piense en dárselo, se lo ruego. Guárdelo por favor hasta que él esté viejo y no tenga dónde caerse muerto...


	8. La inocencia de Chiaki

**VIII**

**La inocencia de Chiaki**

Recuerdos. Era como si de la noche a la mañana, el Onodera Ritsu del presente se hubiera transformado en una máquina del tiempo conectada a una inteligencia superior. No había noche en que no dejara de soñar, de rememorar esos momentos al lado de la persona que aún amaba.

Unas noches, los sueños lo teletransportaban a momentos que en silencio deseaba volver a vivir, a experimentar, a sentir. Y otras, como la víspera de la firma del contrato de Tori, eran mas bien una tortura. Porque siempre, eso sí, al final lo llevaban al momento de la segunda separación. La que él consideraba la definitiva…

Y ahí se encontraba en ese momento, sudando copiosamente y sentado de golpe en su cama vacía. Llorando… Repasando en su mente lo ocurrido la noche en que decidió marcharse de la vida de todos los trabajadores de Marukawa… aun temblando por la impresión de recordarla en sueños. "_No __sé __si __ya __lo __sabrás, __pero __Hatori __tomará __mi __lugar __a__partir __del __lunes__… __Me __marcho __con __Yokozawa __a __los __Estados __Unidos. __Abriremos __allá __una __editorial __y __¡Hey,__Onodera!__"_

_A eso de las tres de la madrugada, cuando ya no sentía sus llamadas insistentes, me atreví a salir, cargando una pequeña maleta. Y el taxi que contraté me llevó hasta la casa de Usami Akihiko… Nunca creí que yo podría llegar a tanto, pero lo hice. Supliqué por su ayuda económica… Lo peor, es que no estaba solo con Misaki-kun…_

_Recapacita, tiene que haber una explicación, nunca te dejaría…_

_No voy a tratar nuevamente el tema. Por favor, diles que me fui a América contigo… pero dales la hora de vuelo equivocada, An-chan._

_Onodera-kun…_

_Aikawa-san, tenemos muy poco tiempo de conocernos… Por favor, le ruego discreción. Nadie en Marukawa sabe que yo tengo tratos con usted…_

_Sólo Takano-san…_

_¿Cómo? – mi mente se nubló. No recordaba haberle contado sobre el vínculo entre ella y mi ex prometida._

_Lo encontramos el otro día los cuatro, cuando yo los llevé para que te encontraras con  
>Usami-sensei… Le conté sobre nosotras – quise matarla.<em>

_¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso y no avisarme?_

_Ricchan, yo_

_En fin, ya no importa – me quedaba muy poco tiempo – Usami-sensei. Yo le devolveré hasta el último yen, pero le ruego me dé el préstamo ahora mismo…_

_¿Cuánto calculas que gastarás? – le lanzó una mirada extraña al joven que tenía ojos verdes, como pidiéndole permiso. Y entendí que era algo más que su casero. Pero no me importó._

_No lo sé. Présteme lo que usted considere conveniente, yo le devolveré todo…_

_De acuerdo… En ese cas_

_¡ALTO, USAGI-SAN! – el niño habló, casi llorando – Takano-san lo ama… ¿no va a pedirle una explicación antes de irse…?_

_Misaki-kun…_

_Conozco poco a Takano-san… y nada a Onodera-san… pero por lo mismo que estoy en una relación con otro hombre – se sonrojó – puedo saber cuándo se expresa amor – empezó a llorar. Y Usami-san, ese hombre tan pedante y arisco, lo abrazó con ternura. Me sentí enfermo, pero no podía echarme para atrás. No debía hacerlo._

_Misaki-kun, lamento herirlo sin haberlo deseado… Pero, Takano-san está enamorado de otro, es algo que debo aceptar…_

_Pero_

_Misaki, no hables – lo besó, delante de todos nosotros, sin vergüenza. Y el joven se dejó, sonrojado, y al final se acurrucó contra su cuerpo. Los odié. Tanto amor expresado ante un hombre que acababa de perder el suyo… era un acto muy cruel – Onodera, te daré el dinero. Dime a dónde piensas ir para hacer cálculos – me quedé nuevamente en blanco. Debió notarlo, porque lanzó un suspiro y, separándose del joven, sacó su billetera – Te sugiero un continente que sea lo suficientemente evidente como para que él lo descarte como primera y segunda opción… Tal vez, uno que no podamos ver desde nuestras costas…_

_¿Nuestras costas…? – me quedé pensando. Y luego me vino a la mente un globo terráqueo. Y lo decidí, sin decírselo – Ya lo tengo, Usami-san. Iré a Europa – lo último lo dije susurrando, pero creo que él escuchó._

_Excelente – firmó el cheque. Y yo, mi sentencia._

_Muchas gracias, Usami-san. Ahora, sólo les ruego ser discretos…_

_Tras mucho discutir, Misaki-kun juró tampoco hablar. Y al día siguiente, a la hora en que Takano-san ya habría lanzado unos veinte improperios por mi ausencia, me encontraba ya rumbo a España… Dejando atrás mi corazón… Y con el confuso presentimiento, de que quizás había vuelto a malinterpretar las cosas… Como siempre._

X.X

Thank you very much, mister Yoshino. We will work together in the most perfect alliance before seen…

Hem – Chiaki los miró a los dos con expresión asustada.

We think the same, Miss Letizia. We usually work hard. The future with us is a really now – Ritsu sonrió divertido. No cabía duda de que Hatori Yoshiyuki era todo menos tímido.

Me encargaré de embarcarlos. Creo que en máximo un par de días podremos contar con su presencia definitiva – ella asintió. Afortunadamente empezaba a entender el japonés. Y luego de despedirse de los visitantes con el beso tradicional en ambas mejillas, sonrojando a Chiaki, los dejó solos – Lamento ese último punto, es la costumbre aquí…

No hay problema. Y sí, ahora veo que en verdad le gustas – Tori logró sonrojarlo.

En fin, ya la mejor parte la pasamos con éxito… Ahora queda Marukawa – el comentario del escritor les arrebató la alegría.

Todo irá bien – tomó su mano. Iba a protestar, pero justo en ese momento una pareja de jóvenes rubios, el más alto con una casaca negra y el más bajo en camisa de manga larga, pasaron besándose, abrazados, y sin importarles que el mundo los observara.

Chiaki los siguió con la mirada. Hasta que uno de ellos lo notó y, soltándose ligeramente, le regaló la sonrisa más transparente y cálida que hasta el momento nadie, excepto Tori, le había regalado. Hatori iba a decirle algo, pero Ritsu negó con la cabeza. El mayor entendió: era mejor que el joven se diera cuenta por sí mismo.

Chiaki, todo saldrá bien, usted no se preocupe. Estoy seguro de que Isaka-san entenderá que a veces uno debe dar un paso al costado para poder avanzar y dejar que otros hagan lo mismo. Sugiérale a Kisa-san – Hatori asintió – Yo que he trabajado junto a él le puedo asegurar que, aunque no tenga su nivel, será un excelente Sub Jefe.

X.X

_Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…_

_Buenos días, Takano-san…_

_Buenos días, Mino. ¿Onodera ya llegó? – me miró con esa cara de idiota que le caracteriza, aunque esta vez, sin la rutinaria sonrisita. Un escalofrío me recorrió por entero._

_Creía que Takano-san lo sabría… Dijeron que vino a las ocho de la mañana para hablar con Isaka-san y presentarle su renuncia. Fue aceptada. Ya debe estar con su novia rumbo a Estados Unidos…_

_Obviamente luego de recuperarme del pre-infarto, tomé el primer vuelo a Estados Unidos. Pero tú no habías llegado… Ni siquiera habías viajado hacia allá._

Una coartada, ¿eh? – arreglado divinamente para hacer entrega de su puesto a Hatori, que ese día retomaría sus labores, avanzaba con la cabeza llena de tristes recuerdos. Pero la perspectiva de dejar ese infierno por ir en busca de su paraíso, era un maravilloso aliciente – Bueno, Onodera Ritsu, ya no tengo menos de dieciocho años… Ya soy un adulto. Si tú no eres capaz de madurar, si no has sido capaz de hacerlo durante este año, lo siento… no pienso tolerar un no por respuesta. Así tenga que forzarte te quedarás conmigo – del bolsillo interno de su saco sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo. Y al abrirla, un hermoso anillo, similar al de Ritsu, le mostró su esplendor – Sé que no tengo derecho a esperar que me aceptes, con todas las bestialidades que he cometido… Pero… Ritsu – habló suplicante al anillo, como si se tratara de ese tesoro al que estaba buscando – si me aceptas, te juro que

¡ESTO ES INADMISIBLE… TAKANO! – Isaka-san lo sacó de sus meditaciones. Acababa de salir de su despacho, seguido de un nervioso Hatori que ni siquiera alzaba la vista – En este momento – toda la gente los rodeó. Incluidos Kisa y Mino, que no entendían lo que ocurría – me vas a explicar por qué inventaste esa maldita historia de Onodera y tu relación amorosa con él – las personas empezaron a cuchichear. Él sentía que deseaba hundirse hasta el último piso – si en verdad… ¡ESTÁS PENSANDO ABRIR UNA NUEVA EDITORIAL EN EL EXTRANJERO! – alzó la vista aterrado, y miró a Hatori, quien miraba igual de perplejo al Gerente. Pero una voz lo sacó de su estupor.

¿Editorial… extranjero…? Isaka-san, con el debido respeto, ¿podrían tratar esto en su oficina? Estamos a punto de tener una reunión con el Área de Literatura y ustedes molestan – Yokozawa habló con la frialdad de siempre, pero cuando el inmaduro directivo dio media vuelta y entró en su oficina, susurró – No he hablado con nadie sobre esto… Pero creo que Hatori le dijo algo que no

¡ENTRA AHORA MISMO! – casi voló hasta la oficina – Bien, ya que estamos los cuatro implicados – recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Yoshino Chiaki se encontraba también en la oficina – creo que puedes empezar a explicarme la razón por la cual Hatori acaba de presentarme su carta de renuncia y sensei su renuncia a cualquier tipo de bonificación – Takano los miró a ambos aterrado. Con tal expresión, que Isaka llegó a la conclusión de que en verdad no estaba enterado – Vaya… Me imagino que no estamos siendo muy considerados ni con los trabajadores ni con los clientes…

Lamento mucho generar un problema adicional al de la renuncia de Takano-san, Isaka-san. Pero, como ya le expliqué, mi dimisión se debe a la invitación de un amigo de la infancia por un año. Me permitirá especializarme aún más. A mi regreso, Marukawa será mi primera opción, siempre y cuando ustedes me acepten…

Veremos… ¿Yoshino-sensei? – el pobre se atoró. Pero esta vez Tori no podía ayudarle. Nadie, excepto Takano-san, sabía sobre su relación.

Yo… me he acostumbrado tanto al trabajo de Hatori-san, que, no podría aceptar a otro editor. Estoy renunciando a los beneficios de la obra precisamente para empezar desde cero… Aquí – colocó sobre el escritorio un sobre voluminoso – se encuentran los últimos cuatro capítulos. Ya han sido revisados por Hatori-san. Sólo habría que enviarlos a la imprenta…

Veo que lo han pensado todo muy bien…

Isaka-san, lo lamento mucho. Estoy tan apenado, que por mi parte, renuncio a la indemnización. Prefiero no generar mayores molestias – sus ojos se cruzaron por instante con los marrones del hombre que se sentaba a su lado. Y los rehuyó, para su desgracia – Yo… sugiero a Kisa como sucesor de Takano-san – los dos editores lo miraron con espanto – Quizás no se encuentre a su nivel. Pero me parece a mí que es el más responsable de los dos que quedan en Esmeralda…

Esmeralda desaparecerá… Lo veo venir, es una desgracia sin precedentes – se echó a llorar. Y entendiendo que de esa manera tan tétrica la reunión había concluido, los tres salieron.

No me habías comentado que tenías un amigo que contara con una editorial… ¿lo olvidaste? – había sospecha en esas palabras y mirada. Chiaki empezó a temblar.

Sinceramente, el muy ingrato me había perdido el rastro durante años. Fue nuestro compañero de colegio, ¿verdad, Yoshino? – asintió – De modo que, cuando nos encontramos, fue inevitable conversar acerca de lo que hacíamos. Y me propuso una excelente oferta…

¿Mejor que la de convertirle en Jefe de Departamento? – Tori estuvo a punto que decirle que por varios ceritos a la derecha, pero se contuvo.

Pues la verdad… sí.

Ya veo. Felicitaciones – le extendió la mano – Ah, se me ha antojado una cerveza… pero no tengo cambio… ¿Me la invitarías, como un favor para con tu ex jefe?

Por supuesto – sin sospechar sus intenciones, caminó hacia la máquina expendedora. Dejando a Chiaki en una penosa situación.

Y dígame, Yoshino-sensei, ¿el clima al que se someterán será muy extremo? Tengo entendido que Hatori puede llegar a ser muy friolento.

Oh, no creo que mucho. España es un país relativamente cálido – apenas lo escuchó, Hatori volteó a mirarlo, aterrado. Y él mismo abrió los ojos como platos. Pero, interesado en sus anteojos, Takano-san pareció no haberse enterado – Esto, quiero decir, él vive allá, pero la editorial

Ay, lo siento, ¿me decía? Es que de pronto mis ojos me fallaron, a veces me ocurre cuando estoy tenso…

Oh, no, nada. Le decía que nos íbamos a un lugar un poco cálido – Takano le sonrió con cortesía. Pero a diferencia de Chiaki, quien se relajó, Tori se estremeció ante esta acción.

El vuelo salía en cinco horas… ¿sería una buena idea avisar a Onodera?

Pero en ese momento, una idea cruzó su mente…

_Yoshino es muy inocente. No lo tomará como una traición… Ambos son mis amigos. He visto a este hombre reducirse a su sombra a causa de su ausencia… Lo lamento, Onodera, pero en esta vida, antes de la palabra de honor, está la moral del corazón… Sé que si fuera el caso, harías lo mismo por nosotros…_

Aquí tiene su bebida… Takano-san, fue un placer trabajar con usted, espero que volvamos a encontrarnos pronto…

Lo mismo digo… Quizás estando en el extranjero podamos encontrarnos en algún momento…

Sería maravilloso. Ahora, debemos irnos, el avión sale a las cinco de la tarde, sin escalas – Takano dio un respingo… ¿lo estaba ayudando de manera disimulada o era su imaginación? – Espero que los asientos y el servicio de la línea nacional sean cómodos, porque me muero de sueño. Hasta pronto, Takano-san. Espero que tenga éxito…

_Los vi marchar a lo lejos y no pude evitar preguntarme… ¿desde cuándo Yoshino Chiaki, quien se aterraba ante la idea de que descubrieran que Yoshikawa Chiharu era hombre, era lo suficientemente valiente como para dejarse tomar de la mano?_

_Y entonces, sonreí con emoción. _

_Quizás un par de ojos verdes le habían ayudado a salir del closet…_

_MI par de ojos verdes…_


	9. Aclaraciones

**IX**

**Aclaraciones**

Europa… Presente…

El gran día llegó, Onodera – se acomodó la corbata ante el espejo, sonriendo de felicidad, aunque sus ojos siguieran sin brillo – Al fin podrás decirle al mundo que tu talento no es tu apellido. Al fin dejarás de ser un _nanahikari_…

_Y siendo que me encuentro a punto de cumplir mi más preciada meta… ¿por qué me siento tan vacío…?_

Deben ser ellos – se serenó, respiró profundo y caminó hacia la puerta.

X.X

Los veía de lejos, casi a la misma altura, el más alto con hombros mucho más varoniles que el más bajito. E irradiando como siempre esa aura incomprensible de amor bien correspondido que tanto les envidiaba. Un aura que estaba seguro, hacía mucho más de diez años, también él y Ritsu habían emanado. Y que se fue al tacho esa noche, por segunda vez… También por su culpa…

_Ah, Onodera. Estaba a punto de buscarte para despedirme – no, eso no era lo que quería decir… – Me mudo con Yokozawa – malditos nervios… ¡me quiero mudar contigo a Estados Unidos, no con ese imbécil! _

_¿Có… có… cómo…?_

_No sé si ya lo sabrás, pero Hatori tomará mi lugar a partir del lunes – Takano estúpido… ¿cómo podría saberlo si se lo comentaste a Isaka por teléfono? – Me marcho con Yokozawa a los Estados Unidos – no, no, no, ¿qué diablos me pasa? Supongo que es por lo de hace unas horas. Aún deseo tenerte entre mis brazos y por eso tengo la mente bloqueada – Abriremos allá una editorial y ¡Hey, Onodera! – ¡Mierda! ¡No, no de nuevo, por favor! – ¡RITSU, ÁBREME, NO QUISE DECIR ESO, RITSU!_

Dime que tengo una oportunidad – la seguridad que había colmado su ser desde que Yoshino le dijo sin querer su destino, se había esfumado. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer cuando se dio cuenta, al recordar, que sus palabras habían dicho todo lo contrario a sus sentimientos. Y, tal y como él recordaba, una herida de amor tardaba mucho en cerrar. _A __mí __me __costó __diez __años__… __¿Puedo __aspirar __a __que __tu __corazón __haya __sanado __en __tiempo __récord__…__?_

X.X

Lamentamos la demora…

No hay problema, Chiaki. Estamos a tiempo para la inauguración. Pero, ¿por qué esas caras, no se estarán arrepintiendo, verdad? ¡Jajaja! – ironizó. Pero ellos no rieron.

Bueno… es que – asustado aún por las posibles consecuencias que su metida de pata podían generar, más pálido de lo usual, Chiaki empezó a explicarse – Tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente en Marukawa…

¿Inconveniente, acaso no quisieron dejarlos ir…?

Algo así, verá

Buenas noches.

Y ahí se encontraba una vez más, frente a su mayor trauma, a su más grande fobia. A ese ser que tanto odiaba y amaba en la misma medida.

El día de la inauguración…

Faltando dos horas para que todo el mundo se regalara la vista con la obra de Yoshikawa Chiharu… Por culpa, irónicamente, del mismo Yoshino Chiaki.

Aunque Ritsu no lo supiera.

¿Qué significa esto, Hatori-san? – era la primera vez, luego de su reacción casi asesina ante la decisión de colocarlo en el Departamento de Manga Shōjo en Marukawa, que Ritsu hablaba con tanta frialdad, casi con los dientes apretados, lo que indicaba que estaba realmente enfadado. Pero a Takano-san no le importó que lo vieran llorar. En cuanto sus ojos marrones lo vieron detrás de la puerta, deseó abrazarlo tan fuerte como para no permitirle escapar. Pero se contuvo, para no alejarlo aún más de su lado. Ya había tenido suficiente.

No es culpa de Tori, Onodera-san. A mí se me escapó inconscientemente nuestro destino, y Takano-san

Yoshino-sensei, Hatori, déjennos solos, por favor – el mayor se atrevió a hablar, hecho un manojo de nervios.

No tengo nada que discutir contigo – tomó su saco con odio y caminó hacia la puerta, pero Takano intentó detenerlo tomándolo del brazo, ganándose un puñetazo directo en la mejilla.

¡Onodera! – Tori, aterrado, ayudó al hombre a ponerse de pie – Por favor, no pierdes nada con escucharlo…

Hatori Yoshiyuki… estás despedido – los tres abrieron los ojos por completo, principalmente Takano-san, quien recién se enteraba que ahora el joven era algo más que un editor – Yoshino-sensei, si usted desea seguir con nosotros, me encargaré personalmente de editar sus trabajos, totalmente gratis por el esfuerzo que ha hecho y por el mal rato que estoy haciéndole pasar… Al menos hasta fin de año, porque – le lanzó una mirada despectiva a Takano – me ha quedado claro que no vale la pena quedarse aquí por más tiempo…

Si quieres despedirme, lo acepto – soltó a Takano-san, quien no dejaba de llorar, por el dolor del golpe y por el dolor de su corazón – Si Yoshino acepta quedarse, lo apoyaré, yo conseguiré otro empleo para mantenernos… Pero creo que serías muy estúpido si no lo escuchas…

¡No me faltes el respeto, soy tu jefe! – aquello que siempre había odiado y temido, el convertirse en Takano-san al asumir el puesto, afloró en toda su dimensión. Pero Hatori derrumbó su arrogancia en un segundo.

Acabas de botarme. Ya no te debo respeto, al contrario. Como tu mayor, te exijo que lo tengas conmigo – Onodera abrió los ojos, escandalizado. Pero cuando la rabia se apartó por un ratito y dejó que su cerebro funcionara nuevamente, bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

Lo siento…

Odio cuando dices esas dos palabras… De modo que – jaló por la cintura a Chiaki, quien no dejaba de mirar a Takano-san con una expresión conmovida – te dejamos para que te des una oportunidad – cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

Se quedaron de pie, donde estaban, por más de cinco minutos, en total silencio. Luego de esos minutos, Ritsu se sentó en el sillón de color melón, inclinándose hacia adelante, mostrando señales de frustración. Takano se moría de ganas por tocarlo… pero se contuvo. Deseaba ser suyo, pero necesita más que él decidiera ser su todo de manera voluntaria.

Ritsu – no le importó incomodarlo. Quería abrirle su corazón por entero – ¿Fui… tan cruel contigo… como para que todas mis maldades me rebotaran como una maldita explosión…?

¿Tienes cara de preguntármelo? – se escuchó un resoplido – No sé qué has venido a hacer aquí, teniendo a tu pareja esperándote en tu casa, supongo que listo para tenerte – era poco usual que él hablara de esa manera. Evidentemente Ritsu era, una vez más, una persona diferente.

¿Realmente crees que estoy con Yokozawa? – Ritsu emitió una risa casi escalofriante y al mismo tiempo ausente de emoción, una risa triste.

Ja, no creo, estoy convencido… Después de todo, hum, ¿no fuiste tú quien me dijo que vivirías con él? Una vez me acusaste de olvidar las cosas que no me convenían… Y ahora resulta que tú haces lo mismo…

Dije que me MUDABA con él, no que viviría con él…

Deberías llevar nuevamente un curso de gramática japonesa, porque yo, como Editor de Literatura, te puedo asegurar que es lo mismo….

Pues entonces el que debería llevar el curso eres tú, porque hay una gran diferencia – no pudo evitar perder la paciencia – Tú… tú no… ¡NO ME DEJASTE HABLAR EN ESE MOMENTO… TE IBA A DECIR QUE ME MUDABA A LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS CON YOKOZAWA PORQUE IBA A AYUDARME A ABRIR UNA EDITORIAL A NOMBRE TUYO Y MÍO! – lo gritó, desgarrándose el corazón y la garganta. Onodera alzó la vista, lloroso, sin poder creer lo que había oído. Pero definitivamente las lágrimas de Takano no mentían. Principalmente porque era la primera vez que Ritsu lograba conocerlas – No me dejaste hablar… Los folletos que Tori nos vio revisando eran unos instructivos de los trámites, los contratos de compra de nuestro futuro departamento, y los requisitos para… para unirnos – Ritsu ni parpadeaba – Te iba a proponer que me acompañaras… Allá el estar juntos no iba a ser un problema… tú ibas a estar tranquilo, sin presiones, sin avergonzarte de nuestra relación… Yokozawa iba a estar sólo un mes, sólo había pedido licencia… Me iba a mudar con él, sí, pero contigo también… Él ya no te odia… y si hubiera sido diferente, lo hubiera mandado a un hotel… Quería que fueras el dueño de ese departamento junto conmigo… Quería que fueras mi

Cá… cállate…

¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME MALINTERPRETAS… POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TIENE QUE EXISTIR UN TERCERO ENTRE NOSOTROS… POR QUÉ HATORI… POR QUÉ UN MALDITO AÑO BUSCÁNDOTE EN TODO EL MUNDO? ¿Por qué me dejaste un año entero sin ti…? – cayó de rodillas, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Ritsu no podía frenar sus propios sollozos, pero estaba demasiado resentido como para conmoverse – Te amo… Te amo… Te amé cuando estaba en el colegio, te seguí amando en la universidad, en el trabajo y durante este maldito año… ¡¿Tengo que tatuarme el corazón con tu nombre y enseñártelo para que me creas… QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA, RITSU?

Que me dejes en paz – las lágrimas acompañaron su respuesta como el fondo musical de un entierro. El mundo pareció detenerse para ambos – Ciertamente estas dos separaciones se han debido a mi desafortunada falta de serenidad, y a tu falta total de sinceridad… Pero ya me cansé… me cansé, Takano-san. El Ritsu del colegio no va a volver, murió el día en que, luego de entregarse a ti, y deseando recibir un _Te__amo_, se estrelló contra una sonrisa, aunque esa no hubiera sido tu intención – las lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero sin emoción – Y luego, yo me encargué de matar al Ritsu gruñón de Marukawa… ¿Acaso no notaste lo fácil que había sido volver a dejarme a tu merced, volver a tenerte a mi lado por propia voluntad… volver a dejarte hacer conmigo lo que quisieras…? Eres la única persona a la que yo le permití destruirme y recomponerme en un solo día las veces que deseaste… Pero ciertamente me partiste el alma al permitirle a An-chan llegar tan lejos, y a Yokozawa tratarme como si yo fuera un parásito en tu vida en comparación a lo _maravilloso_ que él era y había sido… Te amé – el corazón de Takano empezó a doler – Te amo – sus sollozos se dejaron escuchar – aunque siento que es la brutalidad más patética de mi vida… Y sé que te amaré hasta morirme… Pero prefiero encapsular este sentimiento y vivir de esta manera. Yo no quiero que vuelvas a hacer añicos mi mundo con tu falta de cortesía… Y creo, que Yokozawa merece en verdad una oportunidad… Si no lo sabes, antes de Hatori y Chiaki… vino a pedirme que te buscara… Ni siquiera sé cómo me ubicó. En efecto, me trató por primera vez como a un amigo y no como a un estorbo, pero se nota que aún te ama. Está sufriendo al no verte feliz…

Empezó a llover. A cántaros, pero a ninguno le interesó.

En esos momentos, Hatori se estaría encargando ya de hacer ingresar a los invitados junto a la señorita Letizia, y Chiaki ya debía estar ocupando su lugar en el podio de honor… libre al fin del estigma de su masculinidad orientada a la feminidad.

Con el hombre que había elegido para él, cuidándolo como a la joya más valiosa…

Mientras que él, se encontraba a un segundo de perder a la única persona a la que había amado durante toda su vida.

A su primer amor… a su primer beso… a su primera vez…

Quizás, Ritsu no había sido su primera pareja… Pero, definitivamente, su alma y su corazón lo reconocían como la primera experiencia con ese sentimiento que nunca sus padres le habían mostrado. .. Pero que un ángel le había hecho conocer…

Quizás, había sido un niño demasiado inexperto y quejumbroso, hasta el punto de ser molesto… Un niño obsesionado con hacerlo feliz... Un niño, en suma, acostumbrado a amar con todo su ser… Y a transmitirlo como la enfermedad más dulce del mundo…

Y ahora… estaban perdiendo…

_A Saga-senpai…_

_A Ritsu…_

Ódiame si quieres… Si te vas a sentir mejor, destrúyeme… Pero no me digas por fin que me amas cuando estás a un paso de sacarme de tu vida para siempre…

Pensé que ya habrías notado… que hace un año ya no formas parte activa de mi existencia…

Ritsu

Para ti soy Onodera-san. Puedes haber sido mi senpai, pero debo recordarte que estás ante un Director de una compañía extranjera…

Ritsu – Onodera no pudo evitar sentir su corazón romperse al verlo tan desecho.

Y tan vulnerable, con su camisita rosada y su pantalón jean, empapados, tan distantes de su antigua vestimenta imponente de años atrás, en los que se sentía el amo del mundo por saberse admirado, deseado y correspondido por esos ojos verdes.

_Te perdí para siempre, pensé… _

_En esos segundos que duraron un siglo… te perdí. _

_Y te puedo jurar que me sentí mil veces peor que en la primera separación… _

_Quizás porque ahora sí sabía la razón de tu odio…_

_xxxx_

_Te veías patético, como debí verme yo cuando pregunté si me amabas, luego de haberme entregado a ti y haber sentido que me tratabas con gentileza… _

_¿Podría dejarte ir? _

_Idiota… bajo esa lluvia que cubría toda la ciudad… Sin un paraguas, como la vez en que me dijiste que era repugnante en la biblioteca, cuando prácticamente me botaste por ser molesto… _

_Venir desde Japón en camisa y sin paraguas… _

_Imbécil… Hiciste que me preocupara inútilmente…_

Como esa vez…

Además… además… – su mano izquierda tembló cuando intentó mostrarle el anillo del compromiso imaginario. El corazón chillaba de dolor – Ahora sí tengo novia – lo miró a los ojos. Y Takano-san perdió la última gotita de esperanza, el último rayito de luz. Si Ritsu había hablado con tanta firmeza, directamente a sus ojos, era que no mentía. No había otra alternativa más, debía ponerse de pie, recoger sus pedazos de alma y llevárselos, rogando porque alguien, en lo que le quedaba de vida, lograra juntárselos de nuevo.

Un imposible.

Lo siento… Yo… lo siento – casi arrastrándose, caminó hacia la puerta, sintiéndose el ser más miserable e insignificante del mundo, con el dolor más terrible que su cuerpo había soportado hasta ese momento. No le hubiera extrañado el caer muerto y ser pisado por Ritsu. No le importaba verdaderamente nada, ni siquiera la lluvia que de seguro lo enfermaría al salir. El mundo ya no existía.

Ya iba a girar la manija, cuando algo jaló su mano izquierda hacia atrás, obligándolo a voltear. Los ojos verdes se veían borrosos tras la cortina de lágrimas, mientras las palabras salían escupidas con rabia. Por un momento, pensó que le iba a golpear. Se lo merecía…

Pero no era así.

¡IMBÉCIL… COMO ESTA VEZ ME DEJES VESTIDO Y ALBOROTADO TE MALDECIRÉ DE POR VIDA! – con brutalidad, Onodera Ritsu colocó en el lugar indicado el anillo, que contrastó dulcemente con la blanca piel de Takano Masamune.

¿Ritsu…?

Esta es tu última oportunidad… Te juro que si vuelves a herirme – fue apretado con desesperación. Y él se aferró al otro cuerpo con la misma fuerza, ocultando su rostro entre los brazos que lo sostenían – te mataré, imbécil…

No será necesario… A partir de ahora, aunque te sea molesto, lo diré todo con palabras, no tendré secretos…

No te creo…

Que me parta un rayo si miento – sollozaron – Ritsu… ¿a la tercera va la vencida…?

¡Imbécil! – y luego de un par de segundos, la tan ansiada y verdadera segunda declaración, llegó – Te amo… Takano-san.

Al fin – se besaron – No más que yo…

Lo dudo, eres el que más a fregado esta relación – sonrieron.

Me declaro culpable y puedes condenarme a todo menos a estar lejos de ti… Hace un rato… ¿me pediste que sea tu novia…? – Ritsu se sonrojó, pero habló emocionado.

Sí…

Entonces… acepto… Y espero que aceptes ser la mía… – con delicadeza, colocó el que él había comprado hacía un año, en su dedo anular… Y ambos concordaron, en silencio, que no era necesario algo más para sentirse los seres más felices del universo.

Sólo un beso.


	10. La tormentosa experiencia de

**X**

**La tormentosa experiencia de Usagi y Miyagi **

¡TAKANOOO! – el grito se escuchó probablemente hasta Marukawa Shoten, que se encontraba al otro lado del planeta. Pero evidentemente el Editor Jefe disfrutaba despertar a su subordinado con esa dulce melodía… La venganza perfecta…

Como sigas así – riendo divertidos al ver al pobre Masamune batallar contra la avalancha de libros que le habían caído encima luego de que él mismo chocara contra su propia voluntad con el piso, al ser despertado de su dulce sueño por el grito de su jefe, conversaron en voz baja – no te quedará nada para aferrarte en las noches… Antes era más notorio – evaluó con la mirada la cada vez menos prominente retaguardia del morocho.

No digas estupideces… ¡y deja de mirarlo! – se sonrojó y enfureció internamente por la actitud del castaño. Pese a su mal genio, seguía siendo un chico muy tímido.

La próxima vez podrías ser más delicado… Despertarme con un beso, por ejemplo…

Ni en tus mejores sueños – agradeció a todos los dioses que los otros tres editores que estaban a unos diez metros de ellos no entendieran japonés – Necesito el storyboard corregido… Dáselo a Hatori-san – a regañadientes, le alargó la carpeta al castaño, quien regresó a su sitio esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

No puedo creer que lo hicieras tu Subjefe… Yo fui Director, me correspondía a mí…

Necesito a alguien imparcial Y DE CONFIANZA en el puesto… Además, nadie te gana en coordinaciones con el cliente y la imprenta… Ahora que lo mencionas – lo miró fijamente – Marukawa… ¿cómo le hiciste para convencer a Isaka-san de dejarte libre por completo…?

Dándole a su escritor favorito, Usami-sensei, la idea perfecta para una nueva historia BL – como no le entendió, principalmente debido a la mención de su primer autor a cargo y escritor favorito, parpadeó, confuso – Ah, claro, no te lo he contado… Dado que huiste de mí, una vez más, tuve que agotar todos mis recursos para encontrarte, y esta vez no iba a bastar con preguntar a tus amistades… Usami-sensei es un amigo común entre tú y yo, aunque no lo sepas, y como bien sabes, lo he admirado desde mi época escolar– se relajó. Empezaba a comprender – An-chan y Aikawa me ayudaron a contactarlo y él tuvo la gentileza de apoyarme económicamente. De esa manera nos hicimos amigos. Por ello, cuando Isaka se puso lo suficientemente insoportable como para asesinarlo, me ayudó diciéndole que si me dejaba ir era muy probable que yo me reuniera contigo… Y que en ese caso… yo iba a poder pagarle con creces la deuda monetaria, y favorecer a Marukawa….

¿De qué manera…?

Ya te lo dije, dándole una idea para una nueva historia BL… Le conté sobre nuestra reconciliación, tu pedida de mano, y la manera tan deliciosa en que pasaste de uke a seme – caminó hacia su lugar, indiferente al proceso de ebullición de su Jefe-amante.

¡IMBÉCIL… QUIERO ESTOS STORYBOARDS CORREGIDOS PARA DENTRO DE DOS HORAAASSS! – y nuevamente Masamune quedó sepultado bajo una tonelada de manuscritos.

Mientras, sobre su mesa, una novela BL con una imagen en la que dos personajes, curiosamente parecidos a ellos, se daban un beso, descansaba en silencio, quieta, indiferente a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Su autor… Akikawa Yayoi (para los amigos, Usami Akihiko).

Y su nombre… _Europa __no __baai: __Masamune to__Ritsu_.

X.X

Marukawa Shoten. Un mes después.

El proceso de restructuración da inicio.

Debo confesar… y espero que no te ofendas… que cuando Takano se fue… y Hatori le siguió los pasos, sentí que había llegado la hora de quemar Esmeralda…

Yo también, no lo dude…

Pero, al recibir el correo de Hatori, luego el de Takano, y finalmente el de Onodera – sus ojos se abrieron por completo – entendí que no eran sólo ellos los soportes de este Departamento. Por eso, no tengo miedo a lo que pueda venir… Kisa – Isaka alzó la copa hacia él, y fue imitado por los otros cuatro hombres, quienes lo miraban sonrientes, dos de los cuales casi, casi estaban a punto de lanzarse a sus pies – Lamento haber tenido que esperar a que la hecatombe de la globalización de los afectos afectaran la editorial para descubrir y valorar tu talento. Espero puedas perdonarme… y que empieces a cosechar grandes éxitos pronto…

Sé que con el apoyo de Mino como mi Sub Jefe – el hombre de la sonrisa eterna la amplió aún más, mientras sostenía la fotografía de una hermosa mujer contra su pecho. Ambos, al fin, estaban vestidos formalmente – y de Yanase-kun como editor-dibujante – el enamoradizo Yuu sonrió levemente, quizás al recordar que su adorado Chiaki se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia junto al desgraciado de Hatori – todo marchará a la perfección. Sobre todo porque ahora contamos con el apoyo de nuestras futuras promesas… – los otros dos seguían con sus ojitos soñadores, sin poder creerse aún tamaña dicha.

_Gracias, Takano-san… Ricchan… Hatori… Nunca voy a defraudarlos. Y con el apoyo externo de Yukina, sé que podré llegar aún más lejos… Este es mi sueño… Gracias al cielo lo he podido alcanzar. Y no perderé esta oportunidad por nada en el mundo._

X.X

Diría que al fin encontraste tu camino, pero prefiero esperar a que pasen unos días… Ya tendré que soportar tus estúpidos lloriqueos cuando descubras que entre la Literatura, las Leyes, y la edición de mangas para señoritas, has demostrado que sigues siendo un niño, Shinobu-chin, un niño desorientado...

¡CÁLLATE, VIEJO PERVERTIDO! Vas a ver, te demostraré que puedo ser tan útil para  
>Kisa-san como lo es ahora Mino-san…<p>

Y yo también… Si trabajamos juntos…

¡PODREMOS LOGRARLO EN MENOS DE LO QUE DECIMOS ESMERALDA! – ambos ukes empezaron a reír. Los otros dos suspiraron con resignación.

Le doy a Misaki dos semanas… Le puedo asegurar que más tiempo no va a resistir…

Usami-sensei, yo creo que su amiguito tiene mayores posibilidades que mi eterno tormento…

Si se hubiera tratado de su estúpido manga Za-kan, Ka-san, o como demonios se llame, no habría tenido dudas… Pero él odia las novelas BL… No podrá con mangas para señoritas, se lo juro, Miyagi-san… Puede que no sea lo mismo, pero, Misaki no es muy afecto a demostrar sus sentimientos…

Y dicen que también trabaja Ijuuin-sensei – las orejas de Usami Akihito parecieron cobrar vida propia al escuchar ese nombre en labios de Misaki – ¡Ah, si lo veo juro que lo besaré!– firmó su sentencia de muerte – Ese hombre es ¡BÁJAME, BAKA, BÁJAME, ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE LA CALLE! – sus gritos fueron opacados por el rugido del motor del auto rojo. Acababa de ser secuestrado… para variar. Y lo peor es que nadie lo echaría de menos…

Vaya… Sí que son extraños…

Pero al menos tenemos una pareja amiga que también se lleva más de diez años…

Ellos se llevan SÓLO diez años, Miyagi…

Ah, Shinobu-chin, en ese caso deberíamos terminar – se dio la vuelta, fingiendo resentimiento.

¡Deja de decir idioteces, viejo! – se aferró a su brazo. Y aprovechando que los ocultaba un árbol enorme, se dieron un beso.

X.X

Marukawa Shoten… La empresa europea… Separados por un inmenso mar y grandes porciones de continente, pero unidos por la amistad… Eran lazos que no podían romperse, al contrario… Parecían aumentar, reproducirse con el tiempo, como si intentaran sustituir aquello que a Masamune y Ritsu, Yoshiyuki y Chiaki, Akihiko y Misaki, Miyagi y Shinobu, Kisa y Yukina, Nowaki y Hiroki, Isaka y Asahina… les estaba vetado… Por ser hombres.

Sentados, juntos, delante de la playa, con el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular izquierdo, Takano no pensaba en nada. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo era Japón… Sólo era consciente de la tibia mano que apretaba la suya, en la que también brillaba un anillo, en completo silencio.

Deberíamos volver… Mino va a ser padre… te ofreció ser el padrino…

Lo sé. Pero no quiero enfrentarme a ellos en persona. Quiero mantener las cosas de esta manera. Nos han funcionado muy bien hasta el momento…

¿Temes encontrarte con tu adorado Takafumi? Oí que regresó poco después de renunciar a Hatsukoi Shoten. Me imagino que no soportó trabajar para un Onodera… – Ritsu ironizó.

Supongo que no, con lo bien que nos trataste – Ritsu rió divertido – Y aún me tratas, hasta pareciera que no soy tu pareja…

Me alegra que empieces a comprender lo que se siente…

Nunca te habría imaginado como un pequeño criminal vengativo, amor… No, no temo ver a Yokozawa... Temo que mi Onodera sea demasiado cariñoso con sus nuevos amigos… Me han dicho que el tal Nowaki es muy amable, y no quiero que se pase de dulce contigo – le arrancó una carcajada.

No escarmientas…

Y creo además, que te pondrías celoso al conocer a Shinobu… He visto sus fotos y es realmente lindo… ¡AU! – recibió un golpe en la coronilla como respuesta – ¡Estaba bromeando…!

¡Me llegan tus estúpidas bromas…!

¿Estás celoso? – como volteó la cara, lo obligó a mirarlo apretando su mentón – Eso hace que desee acercarme aún más, amor…

¿Te volviste loco? ¡Estamos en la playa! – se puso de pie de golpe y casi corrió para salvarse. Pero para su mala suerte cayó en la arena, delante de una pequeña cavernita que los ocultaba de todo y de todos – Senpai… basta, aún hay luz…

Tanto mejor… Así no me pierdo de nada – el lobo atrapó a su presa…

Era la historia de nunca acabar. Y así sería siempre, con Takano persiguiéndolo y Onodera resistiéndose… a medias.

Sa… Sa… Saga-senpai… basta…

Deja de huir, Ritsu… Ya eres mío…

Pero…

Hazte a la idea… No hay escapatoria…

Definitivamente la etapa de los _¡Esto __no __es __amor, __no __es __amor, __no __es __amor__… __Definitivamente __no __es __amor!_ había quedado en el olvido…

Ahora ambos sabían que eso, decidida y verdaderamente…

Era algo más… mucho más… que simple amor.

* * *

><p>Y llegó a su fin. Quizás es más emocionante cuando se van colgando de a poquitos, pero como por general los escribo de golpe, prefiero compartirlos íntegramente.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado... o que en el peor de los casos lo haya hecho reír (no porque sea especialmente gracioso... buuu).

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima!

PS: Para los que leyeron antes del 15 de noviembre de 2011 este fic, mil disculpas, luego de publicarlo le encontré un millón de errores ortográficos, gramaticales, de forma y propios de los detalles de la historia, que ya corregí (aunque siempre es probable que ubiquen otros...). Para los que recién lo leyeron, espero que les gustara tanto como a mí al escribirlo ;)


	11. Revisión

**Hola a todos:**

**Ya he ido enviando mensajes privados, a las personas que dejaron algún comentario, consideración de alguna de mis historias como interesante, o me eligieron como autora favorita. A todos ellos gracias, y a los que vengan también…**

**Perdonen que cuelgue esto como capítulo final de todos mis fics, pero es la única manera en que se me ocurre pueden ustedes llegar a este comentario (los que recién me leen, principalmente).**

**Como saben, la Ley SOPA amenaza con atacar cualquier página relacionada con la infracción de los derechos de autor; como ésta es una de ellas, aunque aclaremos siempre que no somos dueños de la historia original y mucho menos nos lucramos a costa de ella, y la labor de los autores es, por tanto, ilegal, según sus muy inteligentes conceptos… quizás la cierren. Y con ello todos los fics subidos.**

**Por ello, es probable que, o me decida por borrar todos mis fics porque no deseo que caigan en sus manos, o abandone definitivamente la cuenta. Me duele, porque esta es la primera vez que compartía con otras personas mis historias, y recibía comentarios positivos por mi "trabajo". Pero así es la vida.**

**Como aún tengo varios proyectos en mente, e incluso acababa de empezar uno, quería proponerles algo, siempre y cuando les interese, obviamente: si gustan seguir mi trabajo "ilegal", agradeceré me envíen una respuesta por esta misma vía, para intercambiar correos.**

**Hasta pronto. Si todo se soluciona, prometo un fic nuevo aparte de este que estoy redactando, para lo cual haré una mini encuesta entre ustedes XD**

**Zryvanierkic / Meli Zryvan**


End file.
